Fever Dreams
by Elle's Bells 88
Summary: What would have happened if Sirius had been unable to be the Secret Keeper? How would things have changed? Chapter 13 and the final chapter of this fic. Beware of cliffhangers!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Vela, Cassey, Leo, Thomas and Mr. Thomas belong to me. The rest of the characters belong to JK Rowling. The song at the beginning belongs to Iron and Wine. Enjoy!

_"Some days her shape in the doorway_

_Will speak to me,_

_A bird's wing on the window._

_Sometimes I'll hear when she's sleeping,_

_Her fever dream_

_A language on her face."_

Ella sat in a stark white room, gazing fixedly at two figures. One, a middle aged woman, lay sprawled on the bed, her thick brown curls matted and spraying across the pillow. Her dark eyes stared at the ceiling as if she could see something that was not there. Her face held the traces of being quite pretty once but were now sunken and pale. On the bed next to the woman's was a boy the same exact age as Ella. His eyes were closed at the moment, though, had they been open, they would have been a very vivid shade of gray. His hair was black and fell roguishly over his face.

"Hello Mum," Ella said softly, quickly averting her eyes to her fingers. "The Healers say you're doing better; that's good. Dad's fine, though he couldn't be here today," she tried to hide the bitterness from her voice but it didn't matter much. She had come to visit her mother and brother once a week for her whole life. When she was younger and still at home she had come with her godfather and father on Tuesday mornings. After she'd turned eleven, however, she began coming on Sunday afternoons during the year. Usually she came alone though her father sometimes accompanied her.

She turned to her brother. They were twins but no one would know it to look at them. Though she had grown out of her decidedly chubby phase almost entirely, she was still quite imposing. At five nine she towered over most other members of the Quidditch team at school (of which she'd become a member in her fifth year after Fred and George left). She was the exact right build for a beater, broad shouldered and powerful though her physical appearance didn't befit her personality at all. Aggression and power were reserved for the pitch. The only trait she shared with her father, and, consequently, her brother Leo, were her ears, well, her ears and a few key facial expressions. The rest of her appearance belonged to her mother, dark, wavy hair, amber eyes and freckles.

"Hello Leo. School was quite fun this year, though, if you're anything like Dad, you wouldn't have found it fun at all." She chuckled nervously, imagining him at school, a miniature Sirius Black. "There's a lot of studying involved. I know you would have loved Quidditch; we won the Cup this year but I already told you that. Anyway, I think I have to go." She glanced down at her wrist watch. She had stayed for an hour, a respectable visiting time. Sighing, she shouldered her bag and wondered for the billionth time what it would be like to actually have a conversation with one of them.

From what her father said, her mother would have been in Azkaban anyway. It was only because she had tried to save her son that she had been tortured. She had been a Death Eater, as Sirius had so brashly informed her when she was nine. A fellow Death Eater had cornered her and Leo on a trip to St. Mungo's for a checkup. They had wanted Leo as bait for Sirius as he was a senior Auror and a good friend of James and Lily Potter. When she refused to give up her son they tortured her to insanity and took Leo. They must have gotten bored though because days later they found the one month old infant laying in a gutter in Knockturn Alley, caught in a seemingly irreversible coma. The two had been put in St. Mungo's where they would remain until they awoke which didn't seem too likely anyway.

Ella walked the well known halls dreamily. It was summer holiday and she was envisioning the mountains of books she would get to read. She was much more like her godfather than her father, a fact that caused both no end of amusement. Her long, blue sundress swished pleasantly as she walked and her thongs sent a satisfyingly reverberating slap on the tile floor. She found a fire and threw in some floo powder; stepping into the green flames she said loudly "The Leaky Cauldron, London". Tumbling out of the grate in a very un-ladylike fashion, she was forced to catch her fall on her arm. As she rubbed the assaulted appendage she looked around, the Pub wasn't as full as it had been in pre-Voldemort days but it looked all-too-familiar to her.

She glanced down at her watch again and decided she needn't rush to the Ministry where she was due to meet her Father and Godfather. She stopped into Flourish and Blotts to buy a book on Occlumency she had pre-ordered a month before. The clerk smiled at her fondly; she was no stranger to the man. He could still remember a chubby six year old wondering into the shop, long hair flowing behind her. She had been adorable then and, he didn't mind saying it, had grown quite pretty since. "Hello Vela."

"Hello Mr. Thomas. Have you got my book?" She blushed slightly at her candidness. Whenever books were involved she tended to loose her good manners. "I mean, it's very good to see you again. I suppose I got a bit carried away. . ."

"Don't worry about it. It's a book and I can always sympathize with you on that front. I've got it right here," he ducked down behind the counter and reappeared with a heavy, blue book. Ella's eyes visibly brightened at the sight of it. "I was expecting you yesterday actually."

"I wanted to come by but, well, Dad and Remus didn't want to go out," the regret in her voice was palpable and Mr. Thomas brightened.

"I understand. How was you year?"

"Great, NEWT classes weren't as hard as I thought they were going to be. After reading all those books last summer I was well prepared." Mr. Thomas beamed. "Well, thanks. I've actually got to go to the Ministry to meet my dad and Remus. I'll see you later I'm sure." She placed the money for the book on the counter and waved goodbye to the clerk happily, shoving the book under her arm.

Once out of the bookshop she continued down the cobblestone street to the Ministry. Finding the telephone booth she stepped in. A feminine voice asked her name and so on, it was a bit of a broken record for the young lady. "Vela Jane Black, visiting father, Sirius Black." She pinned on the button that popped out.

After checking her wand she got into the lift and rose to the Auror floor. The office was bustling and no one took any notice of her till she passed her father's best friend's office. "Hello Ella!" James Potter greeted cheerfully. His son, Harry was one year her senior and the two were the only junior marauders (by birth anyway).

"Hi Uncle James," she replied with a wave. Though she was not petite she was quite shy and diminutive, a side of her which her guardians tried hard to eradicate. She had yet to shed the awkwardness of her youth, though any objective audience noticed the incredible difference immediately.

"Here to see Sirius I take?" She nodded. "He and Remus are checking up on something and asked me to watch out for you. Come in." He opened the door to his office and she stepped in. "So how are-"

"Dad and Remus aren't on a mission are they?" She asked bluntly. She didn't know what she would do if they, well, she didn't like to think about it. Over the years there had been many close calls. She tried to keep from crying but the auror seemed to see the unformed tears anyway.

"Oh Ella, no, they're not on a mission. They're just checking out something in the research room," he hastened, a look of concern on his face. Ella breathed a deep sigh of relief and sank into a chair in front of James' desk.

"So, how's your summer been?"

"You mean all two days of it?"

James nodded with a slight grin, settling behind his desk. "Fine. Yesterday I just worked on reorganizing everything for the summer," James chuckled at this but she ignored him. "Today I went and visited my mum and Leo." James nodded sympathetically. It was hard for her; he could see that. Sirius had never been secretive about Ella's mother's involvement with Voldemort. He didn't like to cast judgment on another parent's technique but... "What about you? Is it nice to have Harry back?"

"Yes, Lily almost lost it in the train station. She was sobbing saying something along the lines of "last time". He still wants to start auror training."

"He told me. Dad's not too happy."

"Nor am I to tell you the truth. I don't know what Sirius would do if _you _decided you wanted to join the force. So I heard you were cleared for all of the offered NEWT courses. How'd you manage that?" Ella blushed ruby red.

"I just did some extra studying in classes I couldn't fit in and asked if I could take the OWL exam for them. Anyway, I never got cleared for Divination." James laughed.

"You're too much like Remus for your own good. I hope you didn't kill yourself. Did you opt not to take _any_ classes?"

"Yeah, I didn't take Muggle Studies or, well, just not Muggle Studies," Ella answered vaguely. This sent James into another small fit of laughter.

"Here, I have to finish this paperwork; you can buff up on the latest merchandise." He handed her _Pranker's Monthly _which happened to be doing a feature on _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_.

"Thanks," she mumbled and, when he wasn't looking, she slipped her new book on Occlumency behind it. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," was James' reply, not looking up from his reports. Sirius and Remus stepped into the room, shooting grins in Ella's direction.

"Hi James," Remus greeted.

"Oh hi guys. Hey, you said no one could get Ella to read anything non school related. Look what I did!" He gestured at the magazine and Ella blushed again.

"Look again Prongs," Sirius grinned. "We learned that trick years ago." James looked at the Magazine again and caught sight of the corner of the book. He pulled it up to examine further.

"Occlumency? Why are you learning Occlumency?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you want to block out and from whom?" Sirius demanded, his dander up.

"I-I, I just thought it was interesting." She shrugged and took the book from James shoving it into her bag.

"You ready to go kid-o?" Remus asked. She nodded and stood. As tall as she was compared to the other girls (and some of the boys) she was still dwarfed by the Marauders.

"Bye Uncle James; say hello to Lily and Harry for me." She gave James a hug and exited with her guardians. "Are we going home?" she asked, quickening her step to keep up.

"Yeah, in just a minute. I have to finish putting away some reports." Ella's eyes glowed.

"I could help you!" She received a couple of stares from new aurors who had yet to find out about Ms. Black's fetish for organizing. Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"No dear. I don't want to be here all night. Last time you had everything organized alphabetically and by date somehow..." Ella looked dejected but couldn't help but smile a very little bit.

"We're going to have to have a real celebration tonight. Last night was a sorry excuse for a homecoming," Remus stated as they walked into Sirius' office. The room was plastered with pictures of Death Eaters and, on a small bulletin board behind his desk, Ella and Remus. They were an odd but very happy family. There were a couple with just her father and only one of her with her mother. It had been taken at the hospital and her mother held her while Sirius, who was beside the two, held Leo.

"So, what did you do today?" Sirius asked without thinking. Ella averted her eyes.

"Well, I went to St. Mungo's. Mum, I mean Cassey, is doing better the Healers say." Remus winced. It was a struggle for her; he knew that. She wanted a mother desperately and she couldn't even really grieve for her own. Sirius told her on a regular basis that the woman deserved whatever she got.

"Yeah? How's Leo?" Sirius looked up at his daughter with interest.

"N-nothing's changed," she mumbled, a tear creeping down her cheek. She batted it away irritably. She didn't mean to get emotional. It had been so long; she should have been able to overcome it. Sirius looked a bit ashamed and beckoned her foreword. When she didn't budge he got up and crossed the distance between them. He embraced her warmly and kissed the top of her head. He always loved the smell of her hair, like honeysuckle. He knew it was her shampoo but the scent always comforted him.

She sniffed loudly against his chest. "I'm sorry," she muttered, muffled by his robes.

"About what?"

"I shouldn't be crying; it's not like I haven't ever visited them before."

"Oh dear, you don't have to be sorry. I'm sorry for bringing it up," Sirius sounded genuinely sorry too. He sometimes forgot how emotional girls got. "So did you do anything else?" She smiled and broke the embrace.

"I picked up a book," she was grinning her book-grin. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You're head's going to explode. You know that right?" She laughed shakily. "Is it that book you reading James' office?" She nodded. "We'll talk about that later." She winced, _later_ was never a good sign.

She and Remus chatted and she watched as he charmed Sirius' desk different colors periodically. A very annoyed Sirius finished half an hour later and they were off for home. She had yet to turn seventeen and, because of this, was forced to do side-long apparition with her father. They reappeared outside a small townhouse. It had once belonged to Remus' uncle who had left it to his favorite nephew upon his death. When Sirius' house burnt down Remus had offered his place temporarily. Well, a month turned into a year and year into two years. Ella had grown quite attached to her godfather and flat out refused to move away. Sirius, quite powerless against his little girl, hadn't argued.

Ella scurried off to put her new book in her room. Remus went into the kitchen to make dinner. It was nice, albeit a bit strange, to have Sirius and Ella living with him. Sirius dated many girls while Ella was away and Remus had, well, he supposed he had a girlfriend. It was weird when Ella was there because while she was away, the place was just a bachelor pad. When she was there, however, they were a family.

"Knock, knock," Sirius said from Ella's doorway. To the untrained eye, the bedroom was a library but, instead of a couch or chair there was fluffy bed in the center. The room was done in rich plumb, Ella's favorite color. Bookshelves lined all but one of the walls which played host to a large desk. A door in the middle of one of the walls of bookcases lead to a closet.

"Hello Dad," Ella greeted. She was debating in which section she wanted to place her new book. It didn't seem to fit anywhere. "Where do you think I should put a book on Occlumency?" she posed the question faintly as if she was asking herself more than Sirius.

"How about right there?" he asked, gesturing at a random bookshelf. She glanced at it and immediately adopted a look of pure horror.

"In the Magical Creatures Section?" she asked in disgust, grimacing. Sirius guffawed.

"Sorry. Have you a miscellaneous section?" She nodded.

"I wanted to avoid putting it there but, yeah, I guess I'll just have to put it there." She walked to the farthest bookshelf next to the bay window. She ran her finger over the tombs until coming to the proper place for "The Walls of the Mind: A Beginner's Guide to Occlumency" by Alfred O'Connor.

"So Ellie Belly, why do you want to learn Occlumency?" Sirius asked, sitting on the bed and looking over at her in interest.

"I don't really know. I came across it in a Defense book I was reading and it seemed like an interesting concept. I just figured anything I could use to guard myself would be fortuitous." Sirius imagined that if she had glasses she would be pushing them up the bridge of her nose. He smiled fondly at her. She was a good kid, much better than he could have ever hoped.

"Come here kiddo, I never got a good look at you." She blushed but crossed the room to him. She stood in front of her father and twirled slowly. Her curls bounced and her skirt twirled. "You're much too big to be my daughter," he stated, feigning a look of seriousness. "Too pretty for her own good." Ella's cheeks reddened again.

Remus leaned his head into the room. "Dinner's almost ready. I took the liberty of flooing Lily. You don't mind if they come over do you Elle?" Ella shook her head, smiling, still blushing profusely. "Good."

"What'd you make?" Sirius asked, getting up.

"Tofu stir fry."

Sirius groaned. "And don't give me any of that Black. It's Ella's favorite and it's her homecoming." Remus reminded Sirius sternly.

Ella grinned. "Thanks Remmy; the house elves haven't mastered the fine art of vegetarian cooking," she said, embracing her godfather.

Twenty minutes later Remus, Sirius, Ella, James, Lily, and Harry sat around the dining room table. Sirius grudgingly filled his plate with the "vegetarian garbage". Ella picked at her food as she always did. It annoyed her guardians to no end but she had acquired a rather small appetite. "So, Harry, tell us, is Ella catching the eye of anyone we should know about? She's been infuriatingly tight-lipped," Remus asked, looking over at his surrogate nephew.

"There's a Ravenclaw you should be looking out for. He's been sending a few too many looks her way and seems completely impervious to my, erm, subtle threats."

"And what Ravenclaw are you speaking of pray tell," Ella shot at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Thomas Marks," Harry answered simply, taking a bite of food. Ella's cheeks inflamed.

"Oh, I haven't noticed," she mumbled into her plate.

"It's kind of hard not to notice. I saw him sporting a Gryffindor armband even when we played against Ravenclaw. He nearly had a conniption when you fell in the last-"

"Harry," Ella said quickly, hoping Sirius and Remus hadn't been listening.

"Ella, to what is Harry referring?"

"I'm sure he didn't actually have a conniption," Ella hastened, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Vela Jane Black, what is this about you falling off your broom?" Sirius asked, his voice firm and his eyes searching. Remus had adopted a similar look. Harry shot her a sympathetic and apologetic glance.

"Um, well, it was nothing," Ella stammered.

"I don't think falling off your broom is ever nothing," Remus replied.

"I, you see, I shot a particularly hard shot at the Slytherin chaser and, well-"

"That crummy, cheating Slytherin prick sent a bludger her way and it unseated her. She could have died! She was like a hundred fifty feet in the air and if it hadn't been for Dumbledore slowing her down a bit-"

"I was fine. I just spent a night in the Hospital Wing and was as good as new. I didn't even miss a day of classes." Ella cut Harry off mid-rant, glaring in his direction.

"Why weren't we informed?" Sirius questioned angrily.

"Iaskedthemnotto," Ella said quickly, looking at the floor. Harry always had to open his big, fat mouth.

"Pardon?" Remus could be just as scary as Sirius when he wanted to be.

Ella took a deep breath before answering him. "I asked them not to because I knew you would just worry for weeks about absolutely nothing. Then you would come to Hogwarts and that would most certainly interrupt my pre-exam study schedule." She was trying desperately to stay calm. She really hadn't banked on either of them finding out about the bludger incident.

"Oh, so this was all for our well being then?" Sirius asked. Ella nodded. "Since when can students _request _that their parents not hear about something?"

"Well, I just explained everything to Professor McGonagall and she quite agreed..."

"We should have been there. I just thought it would be fine to miss one game but apparently it's not. If she can fall off her broom we clearly must be there at every game," Remus fumed.

"Maybe she just shouldn't play," Sirius interjected.

"WHAT!" Ella exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Come on Sirius. She just took a little fall," James said cajolingly.

"Traitor!" Sirius boomed. "You weren't like this when Harry fell!" James was immediately silenced and Ella was left to look hopelessly between the two irate men.

"Listen, if you like you can go to all the games and, even if it just looks like I'm going to fall you can cast a protective spell on me. Nothing happened; Professor Dumbledore was there to keep anything from happening!"

"Oh Missy, we will be there and I'm seriously considering placing a permanent protection spell on you!" Remus put in but sat down at last. He hadn't registered ever jumping to his feet. Ella and Sirius followed suit.

"So what's this about the Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked, still breathing deeply.

A/N: I hope you liked this little ditty. I don't know if I'll update but I just wanted to write it. Please REVIEW! The button's right there so don't pass it up!


	2. Troubles In Paradise

"Hello Ms. Abbot; I've brought biscuits." Ella stepped into the small, dark cottage, holding up a small Tupperware container. The old woman gave an impervious grunt from the corner. Ella suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and came closer. The room smelled of all things old with a bit of bad perfume thrown in for good measure. "How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm just fine; thanks very much. I've just got a pain in my side and a splitting headache not to mention Purcell hasn't come back in a week. How're you?" Ms. Abbot said. Her voice was crackly, sarcastic and shrill.

"I'm lovely thank you. What do you say I put on some tea and we have a sit outside today?" Ella's usual timid voice took on an authoritative tone. Sun was good for Ms. Abbot as was food, tea, and company. Ella knew this and, to a certain extent, Ms. Abbot did as well.

"Bit pushy today aren't we dear?" Ella didn't answer but helped the old lady to her feet and lead her out the door. It was a fine day, a welcome change from the dreary, rainy week which had proceeded it. The air was warmer than usual and Ella distinctly heard Ms. Abbot give a small purr of pleasure.

"I'm going to put the kettle on and be out in a minute." As abhorrent as Ms. Abbot was, she was a welcome change from home which, at the moment, was particularly frigid. She walked back into the cottage and filled a violet kettle with water from the tap. She poured tea leaves into a voluminous yellowing tea pot and, after a second on the bewitched stove, the kettle began to hiss. She poured the water over the tea leaves and let the whole thing steep for exactly five minutes. She stole glances out the window at Ms. Abbot who was studying the bluebird at the bird feeder.

It had been two weeks since the dinner incident and she still didn't feel completely comfortable with her father or Remus. They were still sore that she hadn't informed them of her near-death which, to a certain extent, she could understand but annoyed her none-the-less. Because of this, she had thrown herself fully into summer volunteer work and holiday homework. The volunteer work made her feel especially fulfilled and it allowed her to forget the problems at home.

She arranged half the biscuits on a plate and set them on a tray next to two tea cups, the tea pot, sugar, and cream. She picked up the tray and walked back out into the glistening sun. "Here we are Ms. Abbot," she said brightly, setting the tray down on the low garden wall and sitting down in a chair opposite Ms. Abbot's. The woman had once been the Herbology professor at Hogwarts but had gone slightly senile in her old age. She played host to an obese ginger cat, Purcell, who often gave her the slip. Ella found she could relate to the old woman as both of them needed a friend.

Ella was not hated in her year but rather ignored. She managed to slip into the background very well and quite liked the position. She was acquainted with Ginny Weasley with whom she shared a room but studies very much got in the way of a social life. The library books were her friends for they never judged but simply offered to her a wealth of knowledge that had yet to be over extended. She held the position of Prefect in her year in addition to being a Beater but that's where her social involvement ended. Her shy persona was aided by the fact that she was the youngest in her year. Her Birthday was August 31, the last possible day to be accepted into Hogwarts.

"So you say Purcell has run off again?" Ella inquired, pouring Ms. Abbot a cup of tea. The old woman bobbed her head slightly, dropping crumbs from her mouth onto her tattered, black robes. The old hag could pack in her sweets.

"Yes, I haven't seen him in days. I've spotted him with that awful tabby from next door though so, well, you know." Ms. Abbot turned her gaze lazily toward the garden wall which separated her yard from the next-door-neighbor's. Ella had found that no one paid much attention to Ms. Abbot. She did not expressly invite friendly conversation, nor did she bake cookies for the neighborhood children. So, because that's the only real purpose old, un-married spinsters could really serve, she was pushed to the side, out of the neighborhood consciousness. Ella nodded, understanding exactly to what Ms. Abbot was referring.

Sirius and Remus had avoided _that _particular conversation but Ella, ever curious, had found out all she needed to know from books. Though real, literal romance was not part of her life, she knew the significance of the white horse and shining armor. "Ms. Abbot," Ella had directed her gaze at a lovely orchid of a particularly violent purple. "What kind of flower is that?" She stood and walked to the flower, touching it with a gentle, tentative finger. Ms. Abbot kept the most beautiful flower garden.

Ms. Abbot got up and walked over to Ella, leaning in for a closer look. "That is a Laliocattleya MiniCat Purple. I got it while I was in Brazil. It's a hybrid between the Laelia an Cattleya orchids."

"It's very lovely." Flowers had always intrigued her, ever since she was little. More specifically it was exotic flowers that enticed her. She enjoyed wrapping herself in the mysterious glamour they exuded.

"Indeed it is," Ms. Abbot intoned, walking back to her chair and picking up her tea once more. Ella followed suit and finished her tea, sipping slowly. The afternoon passed lazily and, when the tea pot was finished, Ella stood up.

"I think its time for me to go," Ella said, picking up the tray of tea things. Ms. Abbot nodded, not really looking at the girl. She was looking at the orchid with an odd passion, like it represented some long forgotten adventure. She didn't look up till Ella came back from putting the tea pot and cups away. "Ms. Abbot, might I help you inside?"

"N-no, I think I'll stay out here for a bit longer," the woman answered distractedly.

"Okay, I left the leftover biscuits on the table in case you got hungry. I'll try to come back later next week." Ella didn't expect a reply and left after giving the woman a slight squeeze on the shoulder.

She needed to be back home by five which was when both Remus and Sirius got off work. As much as she dreaded going home to the tension, the situation would be much worse if she happened to be late. It was 4:30 and she had to get to the train station. It was a short trip but she was still cutting it a bit closer than she would have liked.

The station was a buzz of activity and she allowed her self to sink into it, a people-watcher's dream. She only had to wait a couple minutes for her train to roar into the station. Choosing a seat in the middle, next to the window, she contented herself with watching the gray walls whiz by in one long blur. A man behind her was humming tunelessly and the woman in front of her had a ridiculously tall, green hat. She almost forgot about everything as she sunk into anonymity. She ran her fingers absentmindedly over the soft cotton of her skirt which was long and flowy, a present from Remus.

The trip went much too fast for her and before she knew it, she was once again out in the sunlight. She walked quickly, only five minutes till five. She got to the house at 5:01 and placed her key in the lock. Hopefully, they wouldn't be home yet as she hadn't even put out a note. They were being fairly paranoid as of late and she had been instructed to leave a note before leaving the house. She had not thought she would stay so long with Ms. Abbot or she would have written one.

The door creaked open and she stepped over the threshold, her ears peeled for her father and godfather. Two pairs of feet rushed from the kitchen and she was met with two very annoyed looking Ministry workers. "Hello," she said, surprised by their presence. They couldn't have been home for more than a minute or so could they?

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked, his voice dead calm.

"I've been having tea with Ms. Abbot. I lost track of the time and came home as quick as I could. Why are you jumping out of your skin? It's 5:02!"

"Because, perhaps, I came home early from work to see my daughter and she wasn't here. In fact, not only was she not here but there wasn't so much as a note saying where she was exactly! That's why I'm jumping out of my skin."

"Oh," Ella murmured. She could see this was going to take a while. "I'm sorry I just-"

"Vela, this is inexcusable! Do you know how worried we were? Sirius comes home, wanting to have a chat, patch things up and he can't find you anywhere. He called me and I rushed home and neither of us could find you! What if a Death Eater had found you? What if-"

"What if a crazed Cornish pixie had crossed my path and taken me to the man-eating leprechauns in Bolivia? Nothing happened. Look, I'm sorry but I honestly didn't think I would be out so late. Ms. Abbot needed someone to visit her and I went early in the afternoon, thinking I'd be there for an hour or so. I lost track of time."

"We told you expressly to leave a note even if you were stepping out for only a minute! It doesn't matter if you thought you'd be home earlier." Sirius' face had gone red.

"I made a mistake! I messed up this one time and you're acting like I should be chucked into Azkaban. Do you not have any confidence in my abilities as a witch?"

"For one thing, it doesn't matter one bit whether you're the most advanced seventh year Hogwarts has ever seen; the fact remains that you are a seventh year and still a student. Secondly, well I don't have a secondly but-but. Vela, you can't do this."

"As I told you before, I didn't purposefully forget to write you a note. It just happened. I won't do it again." Ella felt very much that she was talking to a tree. She was getting very close to cutting that tree down.

"You're damn right you won't. I'm going to make sure you don't do it again," Sirius felt rage bubble up inside him like lava in a volcano.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah Sirius, what's that supposed to mean?" Remus was very curious as to what exactly was going through Sirius' head.

"You clearly can't be left on your own so you'll just have to stick with me or Moony." Ella's jaw dropped.

"What!"

"You heard me young lady. You seem to think that you can just waltz out whenever you please well this is war and I won't see my daughter captured."

"This has nothing to do with this little slip up, for that's what it was, a slip up," she added before Sirius could retort. Her voice was deadly calm and her eye glinted. "This has to do with you feeling you're loosing control. You don't feel that you have any power as a parent anymore and that scares you. Well, I'm sorry but I won't be treated like a child." Her voice was precise and low, almost a growl. It seemed Ella's beater tendencies came out in full force when she was angry. After finishing her little speech, she turned on her heal and walked up the stairs.

Sirius stood stock still for a moment before everything she had said caught up with him. He turned to Remus with a questioning look. He nodded and Sirius turned toward the stairs, walking up soundlessly. It annoyed him that she had gotten it right, that she knew what he was thinking. It annoyed him still further that she no longer seemed to view him as an authority.

He walked to her door which was still cracked as if she had slammed it so hard it had bounced open again. He peaked in, thinking he'd see the same powerful force he'd just witnessed downstairs. For a moment he didn't see her for she had sunk into the shadows of the far bookshelf. It looked normal at first, Ella sitting pretzel style with a book spread open on her knees. Upon closer examination, however, Sirius realized she was crying. His heart filled with remorse and pity and all he wanted to do was take her into his arms as he had done so many times before.

She was reading, or rather dripping onto Jane Eyre, her favorite classic. Her shoulders shook and tears streaked more profusely down her face. It was all crashing down, her summer, her life, her family. The war, the blasted war had ruined everything. She hated fighting and that's all she seemed to be doing with her father now-days. It didn't seem quite fair, or, to be completely honest, real. Well, though she didn't know it yet, her world was about to be spun in many more circles.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks to the two of you who reviewed and I hope to hear from you again! Tell me what you think REVIEW!

Cheers,

Elle's Bells.


	3. Awakening

To say the little house in London was tense was the understatement of the century. Both Sirius and Ella were wracked with guilt and anger and, in addition, general melancholy. Remus tried to act as intermediary but his endeavors failed miserably. Admitting feelings was something neither wanted to do. Sirius tried to work long hours and Ella could usually be found sitting in a corner of her room or the living room, her nose shoved in a book. Sirius' threat, for one reason or another, was never carried through for which Remus and Ella were extremely happy.

Perhaps they should have seen it coming, the stick of dynamite that would blow away the already weak skeletons of their emotional house. Perhaps they should have but they had long since stopped looking outside themselves to face the harsh light of worldly conflict. They had enough conflict to deal with themselves. The stick of dynamite came in the form of a simple fire.

Ella sat curled the couch in front of the grate, tears slipping down her face as Jane returned. Remus was in the kitchen, putting away the leftovers for Sirius who was working late again. The fire roared into life and Ella jumped out of her skin, frantically wiping away her tears. She immediately recognized the face in the fire as the Healer in charge of her mother and Leo. "Hello Ella, is your father here?"

"No, I'm sorry he's not Healer Morris. What is it? Is something wrong?" The Healer's face split into a grin and she shook her head slowly as if she was trying half-heartedly to hold back the news.

"Ella, Leo's woken." Ella's heart stopped beating in her chest and she stood up and crossed the room to the fire, kneeling in front of it. The tears had come back and were falling like rain down her cheeks.

"Is it true? Can it be true?" she murmured mostly to herself.

"Yes Ella, it's true. Leo's awake and talking and I don't know how it happened Ella. One minute he's just like always and the next he's awake and jabbering on as if he'll never sleep again."

"Ella?" Remus called from the kitchen. His voice sounded alien and far away. When Ella couldn't answer Remus came jogging in, a look of concern on his face. The first thing he saw was Ella's tear stained face and he crossed the room to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "What is it dear?" he asked but she couldn't answer. Her voice had died in her throat and all she could manage was a sob. His shoulder soon became soaked and he caught sight of the Healer. His face paled. "Something's happened with Leo or Cassey." The Healer nodded and Remus felt his body go weak.

"It's not what you think Mr. Lupin. Leo's awake." This merited another sob on Ella's part. Remus couldn't believe his ears and he felt tears well up in his own eyes. He sunk to the floor, Ella collapsing onto his chest. With a smile, the Healer faded from the fire, knowing full-well she would be getting some late-night guests. The two sat like that for a long time, neither fully believing but instead, sinking into the warmth of maybe, the maybe they hadn't seen since, since, never. It was dizzying, even that shadow of happiness which had washed over them. A small pop stirred them, pulling them back to reality.

Sirius walked into the living room from the hall, a suspicious look darkening his features. "What's happened?" he asked, rushing to Remus' side. "Nothing's happened to Ella right?" Remus shook his head, facing Sirius, a smile spreading over his lips.

"It's Leo, Sirius. He's woken; the Healer just fired." Sirius sunk the floor, a look of shock coming over him. His boy, his precious baby boy was awake! It hardly seemed possible. After the shock wore off, he jumped up, excitement the likes of which he hadn't felt in a very long time sweeping over him.

"What are we doing here?" Ella's head shot up. "Why aren't we at St. Mungo's?" Sirius was bouncing excitedly from one leg to the other. He stared between Ella and Remus for a couple of seconds before Ella spoke.

"Yeah, why don't we go." Her voice was weak and shaky from crying but she was happy for the first time since term ended. She batted away her tears and Sirius beckoned her foreword. She grabbed onto his elbow and with a pop they were gone. Remus followed tentatively after and, before they knew it, they were in Leo and Cassey's ward.

"Why Mr. Black, what a surprise," the Healer's voice sounded sarcastic but Sirius didn't care. Remus chose to get himself some tea while Ella and Sirius got reacquainted with the "lost" Black. He stole away without disturbing his nearly manic best friend and slightly more subdued goddaughter. "Now Mr. Black, I don't want you over exciting your son alright? He's been through something we do not fully understand. None of us can explain why a child who has been in a coma for nearly his whole life would have the linguistic and cognitive prowess Leo seems to have. Until that time in which we do begin to understand your son's condition you will only be able to see him for an hour at a time. Is that clear?" Sirius bobbed his head hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. Now can we see him. . . please." The Healer hesitated for a moment but eventually turned and lead the two toward a new room.

"You've moved him," Ella observed softly.

"Yes, we thought it best for him not to see. . ." Healer Morris trailed off but both father and daughter knew full well of whom she was speaking. "Anyway, here we are. I will be back in an hour at which time I hope you will leave willingly." She cast them a look that clearly said "do or die." and Sirius had the good grace to look at least a little intimidated. After the Healer's footsteps died away, Sirius and Ella turned slowly to face the bed. On it sat Leo, propped up on a mountain of pillows. He had a book propped up on his knees, or was it a comic. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his skin, which had been so white before, now was rosy. It was like he had come back to life. Ella coughed delicately and he turned his head quickly toward them, pushing a stray strand of hair out of his face. Sirius' breath caught in his throat. Leo was his exact replica, down to the eyes, those mystical gray eyes.

"Hello," he stated clearly though his accent was strange, foreign.

"H-hi," Ella said, taking a step toward him. "You probably don't know who we are but-"

"Of course I know who you are," Leo answered simply. "You're my sister, Vela Jane Black. And you," he turned to Sirius, their eyes piercing through each other's. "You're my dad, Sirius Black."

"How did you know that?" Sirius breathed, taking the seat next to Leo's bed. Ella stood behind his chair, awkwardly staring at her brother, the miracle. Leo looked thoughtful for a moment before answering simply.

"I don't rightly know. I suppose I just do." Sirius inhaled deeply.

"Are you real?" Ella asked, not taking her eyes off of him. He smiled secretively.

"Of course, as real as you or that chair." His voice was familiar somehow, with a quality hailing from whispered lullabies of her nearly forgotten childhood.

"Can you get up?" Sirius asked, eyeing Leo's stationary body in the bed. Leo sent him an mischievous grin.

"I could but the Healers would kill me. They've all but tied me bodily to the bed." Sirius laughed and Leo joined him. Their voice melded together just as Ella had always imagined they would. They were so alike, Leo and Sirius. In her dreams they had been like this, mischievous, the same devilish grin and sharp wit, everything she lacked. Subconsciously, she had always been bothered slightly by the disparity between her father and herself. They really had very little in common passed what Ella had forced onto herself to make him happy. Leo, in a way, was her antithesis, her opposite, the one with whom Sirius would get along beautifully. With a self-rebuking prod, she shook herself from these thoughts. The thing for which, after all, she had been waiting her entire life was upon her. Her beloved twin was alive and well, laughing and talking with her father. They were a family at last.

"Can you do magic?" Ella asked, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Leo nodded and drew his finger expertly through the air, summoning a flower pot from the coffee table to him. "Wandless magic!" Ella gasped. Leo smiled, blushing slightly.

"It's nothing really, I suppose it just comes naturally. I don't know." Sirius and Ella seemed to be at a loss for words. Before the silence got to be too unbearable, Remus stepped casually into the room, a cup of tea held in his entwined fingers. Leo studied him for a long moment. "Moony?" Remus' usually calm demeanor shook and he stared, blinking at him, unable to affirm his pronouncement.

"You know Moony too?" Ella asked, her voice shaking. It was a little too odd really, Leo's condition. She could understand that he probably overheard her name and inferred that his father and sister would visit, but to be able to pick out Moony's face? It just didn't seem possible. For the first time in the whole evening, Leo looked frazzled. He ran a hand over his face, trailing a long, purple tube with him. He rubbed his eyes for a moment before turning a pleading gaze on his sister.

"I don't know how I know all this. I just don't know; you believe me don't you?" Ella nodded slowly. There was no deception in his eyes; he was not lying and she could feel the pain, the anguish emanating from him. He was just a lost little boy, she thought with a sudden pang. He was just trying to find his way.

Healer Morris clicked into the room, a smile planted on her face. "Hour's up. You may come back tomorrow. For the time being, however, young Mr. Black must have his rest." Sirius looked for a moment as if he was going to argue but in the end decided against it. He rose and Ella followed suit. She bent down over Leo and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He gave her hand a squeeze as if to reassure her that he was indeed there. Sirius squeezed the boys shoulder and ruffled his hair. Remus, unsure of what to do, gave Leo a jaunty wave before exiting the room behind Healer Morris. Ella was the last one out of the room and turned to say a quick:

"Goodnight Leo."

"Goodnight Vela."

A/N: I know, I know, it's shorter than the previous two chapters but what the hey. This is a good ending to the chapter don't you think? Thank you all so much for reviewing. I almost didn't believe it at first. A special thanks to Tawa for her extra long reviews; they were invaluable. And, to answer you question dearest, Vela is going to a seventh year, or, at least that is her age. . .


	4. Sooner Rather Than Later

_Disclaimer: I own Vela, Cassey, and Leo. The song, again, belongs to Iron and Wine. Enjoy and Cheers!_

_"I want your flowers like babies want god's love_

_Or maybe, a sure as tomorrow will come."_

The evening spread itself like a painting, smearing gold and pink and orange, a whole array of a sunset pallet. Then, with the warm breeze, came the sweeping, all encompassing blue, and stars arose one by one. The woman with the studded dress swept across the sky, her face full and bright. It was night, night with her arms, wrapping round the world with warmth and well being. Ella sat on the front stoop looking past the city smog and towering skyline to the open air. Sirius was at the hospital, having finally received clearance to take Leo home. She and Remus had been using the last few hours to clean and prepare the house for Leo's homecoming. It was quite an affair.

Ella had even allowed a meat-filled dinner for, as Remus had so candidly pointed out, Leo was a boy. The aging werewolf was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the roast lamb with a lovely side of rosemary mashed potatoes. Ella had prepared a bit of soup for herself a couple hours before. She didn't know why she was feeling blue. All she knew was that she had a sunken feeling in her stomach and every time she thought of Leo her eyes prickled slightly. It was silly and Ella had hoped that a little fresh air would clear her head. It didn't work.

"Ella," Remus had stepped out onto the stoop. "They'll be here in about five minutes." She nodded, not looking up at him for fear of betraying herself. She was being selfish and stupid and the last thing she wanted was for her godfather to know. She hoped he would turn around and go back into the kitchen, give her a couple more minutes to shake herself into form, no such luck.

"What's the matter dear?" he asked, sitting beside her and attempting to swivel his head in such a way as to look into her face.

"It's nothing, I mean, nothing's the matter." For the billionth time in her sixteen some years she despised her feminine hormones.

"Vela, you may be able to fool your old dad but not me. I have a way of sniffing these things out." She smiled weakly and turned toward him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I just feel a little down. I just, well, I can't for the life of me figure out why I could possibly be sad."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you're still smarting from what happened with Sirius. Just because Leo miraculously comes back to life doesn't mean all of that goes away. Don't worry dearest, he'll come round. Now, will you please help me finish preparing the table?" Ella, slightly heartened, nodded and got up, following Remus back into the house.

Meanwhile, in a small shack in some nameless place

"Stupid idiot! God Pettigrew, I thought you'd at least be able to handle this one little assignment. What is it you said? The muggle child just miraculously got away? He was defenseless for Merlin's sake!" Peter cowered against the wall, his nose twitching nervously. This was the third time in a month he'd mussed up an assignment and as hard as Malfoy came down on him, he knew it was nothing compared to what Voldemort would do. He cringed at the memory of past "sessions" with his master who, consequently, did not prove to be very merciful, forgiving, or easily tickled.

"I'm sorry; like I said, it didn't go as plan." Peter ran a hand over his balding head and licked his lips.

"No really? You don't say. And here I thought you were _supposed_ to let the little urchin go." Malfoy laughed mirthlessly. He sloshed a bit of firewhisky in a glass and glared at Peter who was still on the floor. "You know it reflects badly on all of us don't you? Our master likes his business done with at least a hint of competence. You know, sometimes I think we would be better off to throw you at the mercy of those friends of yours." He emptied the amber liquid and slammed the glass down on the table.

Peter rose shakily from the floor of "his" shack. Wordlessly, he poured Malfoy another glass of firewhisky and handed it to him. trembling furiously. Sometimes _he _thought he'd be better off at the mercy of James, Sirius, and Remus.

"He's got another assignment for you. It's the last one before he ends your pointless existence for good. Muck it up and you'll find yourself swimming with the fishes. Interesting phrase isn't it? Just picked it up. Do you like it?" Malfoy shot Peter a sadistic grin, showing off his brilliantly white teeth.

"What's the assignment?"

"You're to collect Ms. Vela Black. You'll know her, or, well you know her father. If you fail, you know the consequences. I suggest you fulfill your task sooner rather than later. Meet Our Lord at headquarters, midnight; I'd advise you not to be late. Good day Pettigrew." Malfoy apparated with a jaunty solute and was gone. Peter sank into the nearest chair. Sirius's daughter? How was he supposed to get Sirius's daughter? He knew how protective Sirius was of his friends; Peter could only assume he was even more so with his child. But what choice did he have? If he didn't he'd be killed. Maybe that wouldn't be such a loss.

Back in London

"-sooner rather than later Sirius," Remus said in a low voice, placing a dinner plate back in the cupboard. His friend was gazing raptly at his two children who were sitting in the Living Room. Ella was sitting pretzel style on the floor, knitting needles flashing, while Leo was stretched out on the couch. He seemed to be telling Ella something very funny as her shoulders were shaking violently.

"Huh?" he asked, not turning to Remus.

"You need to talk to Ella sooner rather than later," Remus repeated, piercing a hole in the back of Sirius's neck with his gaze.

"Honestly Moony, I don't know what you're talking about. She looks fine to me."

"Sirius, don't be stupid. She's upset and the two of you have yet to make up."

"That's behind us now."

"Do you believe that Sirius?"

"Look at her Remus. Does she look upset to you? I can tell when she's upset; she's terrible at lying as you well know."

"Yeah? And I suppose you've asked her if something's wrong? She can hide things from you Sirius; her ability to do that is hereditary." Sirius tensed. He hated it when Moony was right (which happened more often than not).

"Fine, I'll talk to her."

"Sooner ra-"

"Rather than later; I know."

"So Dad comes in and I act like I'm asleep and then, the minute he comes near, I grab his arm and yell bloody murder. He nearly jumped out of his skin." Ella grinned.

"I can see that happening."

"What are you doing?"

"Knitting."

"What?"

"A scarf."

"For?"

Ella blushed and gazed intently at her needles. "It's for you, I mean, it's yours if you want it. If you don't you needn't accept it." Leo propped himself up on his elbows. He had been ordered by the Healers to rest up and Sirius, petrified that he would relapse if he had to walk around the house, enforced the order. He was looking better, his cheeks rosy and his hair washed and trimmed. The physical difference between Leo and Ella was even more brutally apparent now that his eyes were in plain view.

"Of course I'd like it," he said hastily, shooting her a Sirius grin. "Thanks." Sirius walked into the room, bringing a plate of cookies and mugs of hot chocolate. "Hey Dad, look, Ella's knitting me a scarf!" Leo said, pointing to Ella who became glaringly self conscious.

"How long's it been since you last knitted Ellebelle?" Sirius asked playfully, setting the plate and tray down.

"I don't know," Ella murmured, not looking into his face.

"Not since she was seven if I remember correctly," Remus put in, walking into the room.

"Why'd she stop?" Leo asked, his natural curiosity surfacing with utter clarity.

"She hated it," Sirius answered. "It was during the Christmas holidays though that didn't really matter as she wasn't at school yet. She was this little thing, cute as a button, precocious and painfully bashful. Remus and I had to go on assignment so we left her with the Weasley's for a couple of days."

"Five, you were gone for five days," Ella put in.

"Yeah, anyway, Molly was in a tizzy with getting everything ready for the holidays. Because she didn't want Ella or Ginny playing around outside where she couldn't watch them, she sat them down and taught them how to knit. Ella had always been dead set on getting everything perfectly which hadn't been a problem as she had enjoyed everything she'd done. Well, she didn't really enjoy knitting."

"But she did it anyway," Remus interjected, grinning at the warm memory. "She sat there for hours, just knitting and hating every second. She did it just long enough to make two scarves, one for me and one for Sirius."

"Yours was orange and Dad's was puce; they were horrible, full of wholes and basically looked like a ball of yarn had exploded."

"I liked it; still have it actually," Sirius said, gazing warmly at Ella.

"So is there anything else she didn't like doing?" Leo asked, wanting to know as much about his twin as possible.

"Yeah, sewing," Ella answered hurriedly. "Remus taught me, thought I should know."

"I made her embroider a set of napkins and she did it but, again, hated every second." Remus leaned over and ruffled Ella's curls which she immediately patted back into place.

"Not a domestic?" Leo inquired humorously.

"She's good at cooking," Sirius observed. "It's basically just thread and yarn she's got a problem with." Leo laughed. He then leaned over and grabbed two cookies and a mug of hot chocolate.

"Cookie Elle?" he asked. Sirius snorted. "What?"

"I'm fine thanks," Ella replied tersely, shooting a glare in Sirius' direction.

"Get used to that Leo. She's not a big eater, our Ella." Remus explained casting Ella and Sirius a wary look.

"Oh, I guess I'll just have to make up the difference."

The next few days passed and Leo soon became settled. He and Ella shared a room for lack of any better solution. Leo's bed had been fixed on the opposite side of the room, against a bookshelf of books Ella seldom read (muggle science texts). It was late and pitch black in the little house in London. All in the house were silently sleeping but not for long. A piercing scream ripped through the hush. Ella began thrashing wildly in her sheets, clenching and unclenching her fists full of her comforter. Sirius, who was a notoriously deep sleeper was pulled forcefully from his slumber. He hurdled to Ella's and Leo's bedroom, tearing open the door. Leo was sitting up, looking petrified in Ella's direction.

Sirius hurried to her side and put his hands on each of her shoulders. She wrenched away from him, still thrashing. Remus came in, hurrying to the bedside as well but Sirius shooed him away. "Get back Moony, sit with Leo." Remus, too shocked to argue, obeyed. "Ella, wake up," Sirius begged, putting his arms more forcefully around her.

"It hurts, it hurts," Ella sobbed.

"What hurts?" Sirius murmured, pulling her to him. She woke with a jolt and pushed him away, looking around wildly. "Ella, what's the matter?" Sirius asked, concern apparent in his voice. Her breathing slowed and she began to sob uncontrollably, falling back into Sirius' arms. "Ella, tell me what you dreamed." She shook her head, unable to get a word out. After a few minutes she sobs died down to light hiccups.

"I-it was so t-t-t-terrible. Darkness all around and it hurt so much," her voice was muffled against Sirius' t-shirt.

"What hurt baby?"

"Like knives, all over my body; I can still feel them. He was laughing and, his-his servant."

"Who?" Sirius recognized her description as crucio. He was sure his daughter had never experienced it.

"Y-you k-k-know who."

"You've had a rough night. Why don't you try to get some more sleep," Sirius suggested softly. He needed to get to the bottom of this. As he got up to leave, however, she grabbed his arms.

"D-don't leave me p-p-please." She looked at him in such a way that all he could do was nod. He lay her down and crawled beside her, wrapping his arms about her as he had done when she was young. He gestured at Remus who lead Leo to Sirius' room. Ella's breathing steadied but Sirius did not rise. He remained with her, savoring the moment borrowed from the past when his baby girl needed him so. He didn't know how very much she would need him in the time to come.

A/N: Another chappie up! It's really just a transition but I hope you enjoyed it. I will not be posting review responses as I have known fan fiction to shut you down in doing so. Suffice to say, thank you to those of you who reviewed and for your helpful feedback. I do hope I've answered most of your questions. Anyway, REVIEW!


	5. Capture

It took a lot of coaxing for Sirius to agree to take his family to Diagon Alley but, on a warm, sunny Friday afternoon, there they were. Leo was walking around as easy as you please by then and even the Healers could find nothing wrong with him physically. In fact, it had been a month since anything questionable had happened at all. Ella's dream, though frightening, had never made a second appearance. Sirius, Remus, Leo, and Ella were going to shop for a while before catching a bite to eat with the Potters who would be arriving later that day.

Leo and Ella were walking ahead of there dear old dad while Remus was leading the way at a brisk walk. Sirius kept his eyes firmly on his two progenies, petrified that someone would jump out of a store and snatch one away from him. This, as Remus had told him on more than one occasion, was very unlikely. That he knew, but it didn't keep him from worrying. He and Ella had talked a little and were getting on moderately well. He hoped that they would be back to full swing before she left for school in September. Leo would join her as well, Dumbledore having promised to give special help to the boy.

Remus kept shooting them exasperated looks which all three ignored pointedly. "Come on, pick up the pace. We've got a lot of ground to cover," Remus chided over his shoulder. Remus was not a leisure-shopping sort of person. He liked to get in, get what was needed, and then get out. He couldn't stand dallying.

"We're coming, don't worry," Ella replied with a grin. She and Leo, quite on accident, were wearing the same sea-green color, hers in dress form and his as a shirt. He also wore brown thongs and khaki shorts. His hair fell shaggy by his ears and he kept running his hand through his hair as if to keep it tousled. Ella's dress fell to mid-calf and had a bit of body in the skirt. The top had thick straps that barely missed the beginning of her arm and the neckline formed a very low V. With it, she wore white sandals and a string of pearls once belonging to Remus' mother. He had never had a child of his own and thought the gift suited her. Her hair fell in her customary curls down her back, bouncing as she walked.

They went to Madame Malkins, the Apothecary, the Magical Menagerie, Gringott's, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and finally, they had only time for one more store. "I was kind of hoping to go to Flourish and Blotts," Ella put in tentatively. "Why don't you three go on ahead to Ollivander's and I'll meet you there in five minutes." Sirius balked. The day had been trying for him as it was without his daughter running off by herself.

"I would feel more comfortable if you went with me or Remus," Sirius said.

"Actually, I have to go meet the Potters at he Leaky Cauldron so I can't take you," Remus stated hastily, giving Ella an apologetic glance.

"Why can't I go by myself? I'm almost of age and Flourish and Blotts is a hop skip and a jump away from Ollivander's. I just need to pick up a book I ordered."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with that," Sirius was quickly beginning to flush.

"Come on Sirius, she's right. She needs at least a little independence. If she's not at Ollivander's in exactly five minutes you can call in the Auror Squad," Remus tried to use his most soothing voice but he wasn't all together sure it would work.

"Yeah Dad, come on," Ella pleaded.

"Fine, but don't think I'm joking about the Aurors young lady." Ella grinned and gave her father a quick peck on the cheek before running off toward Flourish and Blotts. Remus waved goodbye and started toward the Leaky Cauldron. This left Sirius standing in the street, craning his neck to see that Ella got to Flourish and Blotts alright. Once she was out of sight, he and Leo started toward Ollivander's

Meanwhile, In the Bookstore

Ella whipped through the door and straight to the counter where Mr. Thomas was talking to a rather rotund woman about the latest magical cookbooks. "But Mrs. Adams, I won't be receiving _those _until Monday. I could reserve one for you but-"

"There's no need, I'll just get this one," Mrs. Adams replied, pointing at a small, green volume. Mr. Thomas rung it up and Mrs. Adams was soon on her way.

"Ella m'dear, it's been a very long time."

"Yes it has. It feels like ages."

"I heard about your brother; how is he?"

"Adjusting well, look, I really would love to chat but my father will have an auror squad in here if I'm not at Ollivander's in five minutes. Actually, it's only three and a half now." Mr. Thomas smiled warmly and pulled a huge tomb from under the counter.

"It's the most authoritative text on the Goblin Rebellions. I do hope you enjoy it." She paid him and gave his hand a quick squeeze before heading right out the door. "Goodbye Ella dear!"

"Goodbye Mr. Thomas," she exclaimed over her shoulder. As she walked out of the store, she ran straight into a short, rat-like man who had been picking up a stray galleon off the ground. Her book fell from her hands and she nearly fell over herself, managing just in time to catch herself on her elbow. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Do forgive me." From the corner of her eye she saw a very worried looking Sirius Black round the bend.

"Well you should be, running into people like that!" the man exclaimed, picking his head up to glare at her from beady little eyes. Upon seeing her, those eyes widened and he nearly gasped. "Vela Black!"

"Yes, do I know you?" she asked, just as her father came quickly toward her. The man looked flustered for a minute before grabbing her roughly by the arm and apparating out of sight with a sharp "pop".

"Ella no!" Sirius yelled just as she disappeared from sight. The man looked so much like Peter Pettigrew but how was that possible? He had seem him dead hadn't he, so many years ago? He had been angry he hadn't killed the rat himself. All he knew for sure was that Ella was gone. Just then, he heard his name being called. "Mr. Black! Mr. Black, you son has just collapsed," Ollivander came running down the street, panting heavily. They both took the trip back at a sprint, Sirius desperately afraid he was about to loose his son as well.

When he entered the shop, Sirius fell at Leo's side, Ollivander hovering over his left shoulder. "What happened?" Sirius asked gruffly.

"One moment he was trying a wand and the next, a moment ago, he just collapsed," Ollivander answered hurriedly. Sirius nodded distractedly. He had to find Remus, he had to get to the Leaky Cauldron. With a wave of his wand, he made Leo weightless and floated him out the door. He took the streets at a run and soon caught sight of the wall that separated him from the Leaky Cauldron. He plunged through and burst through the back door. Remus was sitting at one of the tables, laughing with James, Lily, and Harry.

"REMUS!" Sirius boomed, bulleting toward the table. The werewolf's head shot up and the color in his cheeks paled at the sight of Leo's listless body in the air.

"Sirius, what happened," he asked hurriedly as Sirius lowered Leo onto a bench. "Ella, she, Wormtail, gone," Sirius' words came out in a strangled, fragmented sob and he sunk to the floor.

"What?" Remus asked confusedly. "What are you talking about Sirius."

"Wormtail, he took Ella and I don't know where she is," Sirius sobbed. James was at Remus' shoulder now.

"Wormtail? Sirius I don't understand."

"She's gone, he took her, right there in the middle of the street. I ran but I couldn't catch up. He, they were gone."

"But what's happened to Leo?"

"He just collapsed, that's what Ollivander said."

"Sirius, I'm going to get Leo to St. Mungo's. You go with James to investigate. We will find Ella, I promise," Remus seemed close to tears himself but he had to stay calm for his friend. Sirius, unable to do anything else, only nodded his assent and allowed James to heave him off the floor.

"What's happened?" Harry asked, rushing over to James as he was leading Sirius out the door.

"Harry, go back and help your mother and Remus," James demanded tersely.

"Dad, what's happened with Ella?"

"Harry, go back now. This is none of your concern."

"Come off it Dad! Sirius, what's happened?" Harry asked, catching Sirius' arm. James whirled around, worry and fire in his eyes.

"Harry, go back now!"

"Fine but shouldn't someone notify Professor Dumbledore," Harry put in, almost smugly. James nodded.

"You do that Harry. Remus will fill you in but do not, under any circumstances do anything stupid. We've already got two kids on the frits and I don't need you in danger too." Harry hurried back to his mother and Remus who were trying to revive Leo out of what they assumed was some sort of stupor.

Once out of the Leaky Cauldron, James took Sirius by the arm and apparated outside the Ministry building. He hurried into the elevator and gave his name quickly, hoping it would catch his drift and get him down as soon as possible. He hoped the new surveillance they had installed only weeks before in Diagon Alley would catch something. Unlike muggle forms, the picture was clearer and it monitored the apparation destinations of all wizards in the shopping area. He pulled Sirius into the Auror office and into the surveillance room. His friend sunk into a chair, in a bit of a stupor himself.

Of course, James could sympathize. If Harry had just been kidnapped he didn't know what he'd do. The thing that really irked him was the whole Wormtail thing. Sirius had unusually keen eyes and would not have been fooled by a trick of the light. Wormtail was not the most nondescript person on the planet either. With a few taps of his wand, James pulled up the map. "Where did this happen?"

"Right outside Flourish and Blotts. She tripped coming out of the store," Sirius answered faintly, now looking at the screen in anticipation. James nodded and prodded the tiny picture of the bookstore.

"It happened about forty five minutes ago right?" James asked, moving his wand in a circular motion, making the picture blur by. Sirius nodded. As the tiny clock in the upper left hand corner of the picture moved closer to 5:30, James began to slow down his motion. When a tiny Ella appeared and walked into the store he began to go slower and slower till everything was moving in slow motion. He nearly gasped at what he saw. It was indeed Wormtail, sidling along the street and finally bending to pick up a galleon. "I can't believe it," James breathed. Sirius gave a derisive snort.

"Pathetic little rat," he spat. James ignored Sirius' comment and tapped on Wormtail, blowing him up till he filled the screen.

"That's Wormtail alright; he doesn't look good," he noticed, taking a bit of vindictive pleasure in the hollowness of the man's cheeks.

"Maybe he's sorry now for ever joining his "master"," Sirius hissed.

James tapped once more on Wormtail and said, in an authoritative tone, "Most Wanted File." The picture zoomed away and the frozen picture of Flourish and Blotts once again appeared. James prodded the screen and it resumed its slow motion.

"There she is," Sirius breathed as Ella came out of the store, a huge book under her arm. He almost couldn't watch as the haunting events panned out in front of him once more. He watched painfully as his screen self pelted toward her, not reaching her in time. As soon as Wormtail had apparated with Ella, James put his wand once more to the screen. "Destination," the picture disappeared and curving, black words appeared: **Stoatshead Hill: Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. **

"That's near the Burrow. Why would he apparate there?" James asked.

"I doubt he's stayed there," Sirius replied gloomily. "He probably knew we could find out his first apparation destination and used that as an stopping point."

"Come on Sirius, lets at least see if there's any evidence," James pulled Sirius up bodily and began pushing him toward the door. He stopped before the first fire he saw and pulled out a satchel of floo powder, tossing it in. "The Burrow," he said and whirled off. He hoped Sirius would follow. A moment later, he tumbled out of the grate at the Weasley's.

"Arthur?" Molly called from the kitchen. "Is that you?" she walked into the room just as Sirius tumbled out on top of James. "Oh my, James? Sirius? What are you two doing here?" James extricated himself from Sirius and stood up, slowly followed by his friend.

"I can't explain now Molly but I will later. We're very sorry for the inconvenience," he apologized, trying to avoid her mother-gaze.

"That's quite alright. Would you like some tea?"

"No, we have to be getting on at the moment, thank you," Sirius hastened, not wanting the subject of Ella to come up. The two rushed out of the house and, after getting a good three feet away, apparated to Stoatshead Hill. It looked just as it always had, nothing out of the ordinary, at least at first sight. It took a few seconds for Sirius to notice a large, blue tomb sitting on the ground. He rushed over to it, picking it up and turning it over. "The Goblin Rebellions; this is what she was getting at Flourish and Blotts." James was at a loss for words, such was the pain in Sirius' voice. Instead, he rested a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius opened the book, leafing slowly through the pages as if she had somewhere left a clue. All the volume seemed to say was "goodbye".

A/N: Another chapter. I hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for your review Tawa! Cheers.


	6. Andrew Gibson

Bleary and incoherent, Ella woke, her eyes flickering open. She felt the cold stone beneath her and with startling clarity, it all came back to her: her father's old friend pulling her by the arm, dropping her book on Stoatshead Hill, screaming for her father, for anybody. After that, however, her memory blanked. She did not know how long she had been there, on the floor. She certainly didn't know where she was or who surrounded her at that very moment. Pushing herself up on her elbow, she looked around. It was a sunless room, dimly lit by lamps hung high from the rafters. There was a long table and a few broken chairs in the center. The hearth didn't house any flames and a threadbare rug lay before it. She noticed that there were indeed windows but long, heavy, red drapes were closed tight against the sun.

With a shiver, she rubbed her arms with the sweaty palms of her hands. Her dress was torn, the left strap dangling loosely by a few threads. Self-consciously, she pulled it up, holding it over her shoulder and searching the room for any sign of movement. It appeared in the form of a small, ginger cat which was weaving its way through the legs of a chair. Unable to help herself, Ella stood up, wanting to touch this only living thing. Upon standing, however, she realized something was wrong. Her right leg caved under the pressure of her weight and she fell panting to the floor. She pulled up the green skirt of her dress to examine it. A large bruise was visible around her knee and a dull rush of pain flooded her when she touched it. As she could not walk, she scooted her way across the floor, scooping the cat into her lap.

She brushed back its fur to the utter delight of the animal who purred loudly. Calmed slightly be the methodic strokes, her breathing went back to normal. "Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular, rubbing the feline behind the ears. To her utter shock and surprise, the cat leapt off her lap and transformed into a man, not much older than herself. He was thin, thinner than any man should be and his reddish brown hair fell in clumps across his cheeks which were streaked with mud and what Ella could only assume was blood. His eyes were green and held an emptiness she had not seen in one some young.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," he said, his voice hoarse and dry. "You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to. . ." he trailed off as if he had something particularly nasty to say and wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"Who are you?" Ella asked curiously.

"Andrew, Andrew Gibson," he answered, holding out his hand low enough for her to reach it from the floor.

"I'm Vela Black," she returned, gazing into his eyes. He blushed and she followed suit, looking down into her lap.

"Hi," he greeted shyly. "Hey, do you want help into a chair? I saw that your leg's gone a bit askew." Ella nodded, looking back up into his face. With a pair of clumsy hands and startling strength for someone so thin, Andrew hoisted her to her feet and led her to one of the few un-broken chairs.

"Andrew, where am I?" Ella asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. He looked flustered again.

"I don't know how to tell you this but. . . well better me than someone else. Look, Vela, you're in You-Know-Who's, I don't know what you'd call it but you're a captive of You-Know-Who." Ella was stunned to say the least. Of course she shouldn't have been so surprised. Her father had told her about Peter Pettigrew, sparing no flowery language mind you. She should have put two and two together but it's not a conclusion at which most want to arrive.

Because her shock was so great, she found she could only breath a soft "oh" before slumping back down into the chair. "And you are too I suppose."

Andrew winced a little before nodding. (You thought I was going to make him a Death Eater now didn't you. Hahahahahahaha More manic laughter). "For a little over a month now."

"I'm sorry." Ella's apology seemed un fit here. The magnitude of a month of imprisonment by the darkest wizard in recent history seemed lost on two simple words.

"It's okay," Andrew said awkwardly. He sat down in a chair beside Ella. "They'll probably be coming soon; they were waiting till you woke up. Listen, they, the first time is always the hardest," Andrew seemed frazzled as he tried to articulate the words of encouragement he so desperately wanted to lend to Ella.

"What do you think they'll do?" Ella asked in a faint whisper. Andrew shrugged unhelpfully, not finding any words for her. "Are there any other prisoners?" Andrew nodded.

"During the day, they separate us, put us in different rooms. At night they take us down to the bottom floor. They're running out of room though. That's why they put you with me I think." Before he could describe the situation further, the door at the far end of the room banged open. A tall man with sleek blond hair glided in, followed by Peter Pettigrew and a freakishly tall man with long gray hair and bushy silver whiskers.

"Well, well, well, the captive has awakened and her dear little boyfriend too," the blond man sneered. Ella recognized him from the pictures in her father's office, the gray-haired giant too. They were none other than Lucius Malfoy and Alexander Morley. "I see your dear old father has not taught you any manners. You must rise to meet your guests Ms. Black." Lucius pointed his wand at her and she felt herself rise despite her body's pleas to stop. Once up, she crumpled to the floor, holding her injured knee and biting her tongue to keep from screaming. It was a thousand times worse than getting injured in a Quidditch match for, in a match, she was sure to have it healed. Here, she believed it would be a constant source of entertainment for the Death Eaters. "Oh dear, is your leg broken? How sad; don't you agree Morley?" The man nodded, a sadistic grin spreading over his face.

"Stop!" Andrew exclaimed, running to help Ella to her feet. Before he could reach her, Lucius Malfoy pushed him down, kicking him in the shin. His smirk was gone now and replaced with a look of contorted rage.

"Stupid boy, mind you never speak to me like that again," he gave Andrew another swift kick to the gut. Andrew curled around his abdomen and moaned softly. Ella didn't dare move but sent him looks of pity. It was all her fault. She didn't know what to do. She had no wand; she couldn't even stand up. The only thing she knew to do was to keep her mouth shut and wait for the whole ordeal to be over. Surely her father would find her. "Now my sweet, I think you're due for a little information session." Lucius pointed his wand at her again and lifted her to her feet. This time, he sent her sailing into a chair. She toppled over it and fell on her arm. Her dress flew up and with her spare hand she tried to cover herself again. The pain of falling and the pain of humiliation swept over her.

"Please," she murmured.

"_Please," _Lucius mocked, grinning again. "Now Ms. Black, lets get a few things straight. You're father will not find you; there is no one here who can help you. You are mine," he traced his finger over her jaw line, looking straight into her eyes. She let out a pitiful whimper, begging the powers that be that she would not be harmed.

"Sirius, you have to get up," Remus begged, standing in Sirius' doorway. His friend had barricaded himself in his room for the passed two days, only leaving his bedroom to file a report on Ella and to visit Leo at Hogwarts. St. Mungo's was deemed unsafe. "Sirius, Dumbledore's here," Remus received at least a little reaction. Sirius grunted and grudgingly swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked horrible, wiry whiskers poking out about his chin, his black hair oily and unkempt. His eyes were bloodshot and his shoulders were slumped foreword. "Come on Sirius, buck up," Remus implored half-heartedly. Sirius sent him a withering look and the two walked downstairs to the sitting room where Dumbledore was pacing the hearth.

"What's the news?" Sirius asked, throwing himself into a chair and looking at Dumbledore expectantly.

"I came here for two reasons Sirius. First, I've brought Leo back," Dumbledore gestured to a vacant figure in an armchair beside him. "He's fine. . . physically. He's a bit shaken up but, well, you, anyway," for the first time in Sirius' life, Dumbledore was at a loss for words. "The other is Ella. We need to get a move on things if we want her to stay al-, if we want her back." Sirius nodded, wanting the aging professor to get to the part he didn't already know. His eyes darted to his son who was slumped against the back of the chair, his eyes downcast.

"Do you have any idea where she could be Sir?" Remus asked. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"Not concretely no. She's probably at his headquarters where all the other prisoners are." Leo let out a soft hiss, twitching a little. Casting the boy a side-long look, Dumbledore continued. "Do you have any way of tracking her Sirius?"

"I did but it doesn't work," Sirius answered sadly.

"Have you activated it?"

"No but it would have notified me immediately where she was going. It always does if she apparates with someone other than me, Remus, James, or Lilly. It did nothing."

"Yes but it might be a way Voldemort's using to get a hold of you."

"But why would I cater to Voldemort's wishes?" Sirius asked, not trying to keep the venom from his tone.

"Because Sirius," Dumbledore began almost impatiently, almost. "This was not planned well. From what you've told me, it just so _happened_ that Pettigrew was walking through Diagon Alley. It is my belief that Voldemort gave this mission to him as one final chance before ending his pitiful existence. As such, Voldemort didn't really plan on Pettigrew _succeeding_. The boy has been making a lot of mistakes as of late," Dumbledore's voice, for once, was filled with something other than wisdom and tranquility. For the first time in a long time, Sirius believed Dumbledore capable of true emotion. He was angry and sad, confused and frustrated, just like Sirius.

Sirius had forgotten, of course, how close Dumbledore and Ella had been. He hadn't, of course, been like a real grandfather; he was far too. . . intangible for that. But he had religiously attended Ella's Birthday Parties, buying her a perfect gift each year. He had talked to her, explaining all of the mysteries Ella had so wanted to work out.

Their first conversation had been when she was six. He had come to brief Remus and Sirius on an upcoming mission and got invited to dinner. He had been placed at the head of the table where Remus usually sat, right next to Ella who began rambling on about ancient Egyptian sorcery. Unlike her father and godfather, however, Dumbledore had actually kept up, adding in some new aspects to flesh out her knowledge. From then on, Dumbledore was all Ella talked about. Her allegiance and loyalty to him nearly matched Hagrid's, a fact that frightened Sirius slightly.

"I'll try but, well, I don't think it'll do anything," Sirius replied softly. He pulled his wand from the holder he kept strapped to his leg. From his pocket, he drew a tiny picture and frame. It was a photo of a fat, red baby girl. She was sleeping at the moment, wrapped in a big pink blanket. Sirius touched his wand to the picture and murmured something inaudibly. Immediately, a ghost-like replica of the dark lord slithered from the picture, fully materializing a couple feet off the floor. Three gasps masked the frightened moan from a certain seventeen-year-old.

"Why Mr. Black," Voldemort's voice was cold and high and his eyes glowed red. "It is a pleasure," his nostrils flared as he tossed his head back in a cruel laugh. "Isn't this a switch of the tables. First, you have something I want and now I have something of yours," he stepped aside to reveal another figure behind him. Sirius' breath caught in his throat. It was Ella. Her face was streaked with blood and she was holding her leg. Tears streaked down her face as she tried desperately to reach out to him.

"Dad," she moaned, sniffing heavily. It was all Sirius could do to stay still. It wasn't as if she was right there for the taking.

"Listen Black, if you want to see your daughter alive again you must do several things for me." Voldemort had taken on a business-like tone. "First and foremost, you must join me, second, I want that locket. Get it to me and I will not end your dear little star-shine's life." The picture began to fade and Sirius almost looked away. As the smoky wisps all-but disappeared, a faint voice echoed through.

"Don't Dad, don't." And then it was over and the living room went back to normal. The picture frame dropped from Sirius' limp hands as he sank back down into the chair.

"Sirius, what locket is he talking about?" Remus asked. Sirius sighed heavily; this would take some explaining.

A/N: I know its been a long time but this chapter was hard to get out. I've also had a gazillion things to do. Anywho, please, please, please, please Review! Cheers! and Happy Christmas!


	7. Setting Sun

Ella felt the blood ooze down the back of her head as she was thrown mercilessly against the wall. Her eyes widened as he stepped foreword, wand outstretched, a look of rage stretched across his snake-like face. A strangled cry escaped her as he came closer and closer, his face the picture of evil. There he stood, only a few paces before her now, the embodiment of her darkest, deepest nightmare; but there was no one, nothing to wake her, no arms to enfold her and rub away the fear which coarsed through her veins like a drug. So she was left to try and squeeze him physically from her vision. She clamped her eyes tightly closed, hoping to fall into a real sleep.

"Come now Ms. Black, I rather thought I was quite handsome," he hissed, now upon her. He snaked his spider-like hand around her neck. She began shivering uncontrollably, not one ounce of Gryffindor bravery left in her at all. He laughed a high, merciless laugh. "Not so courageous now, are we?" He tightened his hold around her throat, squeezing so hard she felt consciousness leave her. What little strength she had possessed faded and her one good leg buckled. Just as she felt she was truly about to faint, he pulled his hand away. Her fingers went up to her throat, weakly tracing where his cold hand had been only a moment before. "Oh how I wish I could force the life from you," his face was right beside hers now, his putrid breath beating against her cheek. "But no, we need you to lure Daddy don't we?"

Ella began to cry uncontrollably, the spasms in her chest constricting her already struggled breathing. His teeth were like daggers, long, yellow daggers, fangs. His eyes were blood red and his nose was nothing but a pair of slits. His thin, almost translucent skin was stretched tightly across his cheekbones. He had no hair, but not as if he had gone bald, no he would not have allowed such a show of human aging. Instead, it looked as if he had never had any hair at all but had, instead, chosen to remain as infantile as possible.

"Oh no, are you scared of me? Maybe you should not have spoken when I had so expressly told you not to," the taunting had left his voice now and was replaced with cold anger. In some distant burrow of her mind she felt a stab of satisfaction at doing something that would anger the darkest wizard of the age. She had never been brave or daring, never thought she would amount to much of anything. Now, at what she could only assume was the end of it all, she took heart in knowing she would leave a mark.

"He-he won't j-join you, never," she choked out, tears still rushing down her cheeks. "He-he would die first."

"Well, he hasn't been given that choice now has he?" Voldemort asked coolly. He knew Sirius Black would never be his loyal follower but, in joining him, in having his daughter's life hung above him, he could be taken out of commission. Even more than that, he could have Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, and Harry Potter unable to do anything as well. In this child, this girl, he held the tiny "oomph" he needed to fully take control. "Now, lets force that resistance right out of you." He stepped away from her and, with swish of his wand, he hissed "Crucio!"

Somewhere, far away from Ella, another tortured soul lay, tossing in his bed. Sirius woke, panting heavily. He tossed off his covers and pulled himself to a sitting position, running his hand through his hair and over his face, which still held over a week's worth of stubble. Everything was falling apart; everything had exploded. His Ella was gone, and Leo was all but gone. The things that, only weeks before, had seemed so distant were now knocking at his door. He had been so quick to dismiss the struggle, the war when Leo had awoken. Now he just hoped it wasn't too late; it couldn't be too late could it? He kept telling himself that she was strong, so much stronger than he, and she could take it. She was brave and good and she wouldn't be allowed to die, but he had seen so many of the good and brave perish. He got up and pulled a sweater over his boxers and bare chest. He had to get away; he had to talk with someone who wasn't Remus or Dumbledore. He pulled out his wand and Apparated with a soft "pop", arriving a second later in a familiar kitchen.

It was painted eggplant and held the residual smell of cinnamon. Small bundles of herbs hung from the ceiling and bottles of oils and spices sat in organized couplets on the counters. It was still dark outside though the slightest hint of the coming dawn could be seen against the distant hills. The room was exactly like Lily wanted it, which made sense as the other two members of the household only entered it to get food or pester the cook. Sirius thought, with a hint of self-denial, that he could still smell the slightest hint of Ella among the pots and pans. She had helped Lily in the kitchen often, happy to have another female around.

He hadn't been to the Potters in a long while, not since before Ella and Harry had come home from school. That seemed an eternity ago. "Sirius?" a voice asked from behind him, cutting into his reverie. He turned around and spotted a petit red-head standing in the staircase, dressed in a pair of pink pajama bottoms and an over-sized t-shirt Sirius was sure belonged James.

"Hi Lily," Sirius choked out, trying in vain to crack a smile. The effort of the facial expression seemed to break a dam behind his eyes. Lily stepped down from the steps and hurried to Sirius' side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Sirius put a shaky hand to his face and allowed himself to be lead to a kitchen chair.

"Shh, Sirius," she murmured in his ear. "I'll put on a pot of tea."

Sirius replied with a derisory snort. "M-maybe something a bit stronger," he put in shakily. She gave him a disapproving glance before walking to the stove and flicking her wand at the lavender kettle. It immediately began to hiss. She took it off the burner and pulled out a teapot, tossing in some tealeaves and a bit of dried lavender from a small jar next to the stove. She poured the hot water over the tealeaves and prodded the pot with her wand, speeding up the steeping process. The whole business with the tea was done in silence. Lily brought the pot to the table along with a bowl of sugar and a small, glass jar of cream. She busied herself with making up a big cup for Sirius, which she pushed across the table to the ill-kempt Auror. After finishing making a cup for herself, she sat across from him.

"Now Sirius, why are you here?" she asked, her voice calm and prompting.

"I needed someone to talk to," he mumbled, wrapping his fingers around the mug.

"Aye, and might I say you're looking just fantastic," she said, trying in vain to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well things haven't exactly been going well in case you hadn't noticed."

"Sirius, you're not going to find her by moping and meanwhile, you're grinding on Remus' already frazzled nerves and not helping your son who needs some attention as well. I hope you don't mind me saying you need to buck up." Sirius balked at Lily's candidness. She had never been one to hold back but he had expected sympathy, not a rebuking.

"Yeah, and I suppose you would have been a bundle of sunshine if Harry had been the one taken?" Sirius shot back angrily. This was not what he had had in mind when he had come looking for comfort.

"No," Lily replied calmly. "I would have been doing exactly what you're doing; though I wouldn't have been sporting any stubble mind you. But you and Remus would have been there to knock me out of it."

"Lily, I just, I love her so much and. . .and I don't know if she knew that. I was so horrible and we never really patched it up. What if she isn't. . .and I am never able. . .never given the chance to-" Sirius fell silent, unable to finish his sentence. Lily paused for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Sirius," she began tentatively. "She knew you loved her. Everyone knew you loved her; maybe you didn't exactly show it in the best way but she knew. As for the latter part, Sirius, you just have to make sure that doesn't happen. I know it seems hard now but, well, no one wants her to die." They fell silent for a couple of minutes before Lily asked softly "How's Leo?"

"He's not talking; he barely moves. It's like he's living somewhere else. We don't know why." Lily got up and walked around the table to where Sirius was slumped. She pulled him into a hug. "You've had it hard for a bit but it will all come out right. Tomorrow will be better; it just has to be."

"Thanks Lily," Sirius said in a soft voice, slightly heartened.

"Now, after you've finished your tea, you get upstairs and take a long, hot shower. I'll floo Remus and he and Leo can join you here for breakfast." Sirius nodded and finished his tea in what seemed like one, long gulp. After putting his cup in the sink, he got up. Things would be better; he would make things better.

For the first time in a week and a half, he showered. The water felt wonderful against his bare skin and he had the sensation of being reborn. Wherever his Ella was, he would find her and bring her back, no matter what it took. He wouldn't join Voldemort; she had told him not to and whatever pain there was in losing her to death, it was nothing to the pain at losing her from his own cowardice. He washed the sleep from his eyes, the grime from his hair, and the sweat and self-loathing from his body.

After his shower, he shaved off the near-beard that had formed on his chin and cheeks, looking into the mirror for the first time. He would make it all work. He found a small, organized stack of clothes Lily had left him sitting on the toilet lid and he pulled them on. They were James'. He pulled his hair from his face into a low ponytail, something he hadn't done in a long time. Ella made fun of him, telling him he was trying to look younger than he really was.

With an energy he hadn't had for what seemed a long time, he hurried down the stairs to find Remus, Lily, Harry, James, and Leo standing around the kitchen. With a fleeting thought that Lily had somehow laced his tea with a little something extra, he entered. Leo was looking down at his hands while Harry looked like he would have very much liked to be in bed. Remus was haggard and casting Sirius a wary look. James looked the mirror of Harry and Lily was standing over the stove with her back turned to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sirius," James mumbled, his voice still full of sleep.

"Good morning," Sirius echoed.

"I," Harry began, "will never forgive you for making me get up before nine." For the first time in a long time, Sirius laughed. Leo shivered and Sirius looked at him with a mix of curiosity and worry. He would have to have a long talk with the boy later.

"Moony, why don't you go take a shower; it did no end of good for me," Sirius said, his voice a bit louder than he had intended. Lily snorted into the pancakes she was preparing.

"I can see that," Remus responded in a monotone. "Do you mind James?"

James shrugged. He then launched into an inaudible, fragmented monologue, something along the lines of "six o'clock in the bloody morning. . ."

"I think I will then." He disappeared a moment later up the stairs. By that time, Sirius was sure Lily had slipped something into his tea. He felt unable to become disheartened. It was a good feeling but one he was sure wouldn't last.

After Remus had reappeared, fully showered and clothed in the wrinkled robes he had been wearing for the past three days, they all sat around the table. Sirius packed down an inhuman amount of pancakes, drenching every last bite in globs syrup. Remus seemed in slightly higher spirits and James and Harry came round after Lily had given them some caffeine. The only person who didn't seem particularly "there" was Leo who continued to gaze sullenly at his hands.

Breakfast lasted a short while, after which Sirius proclaimed to the table that he would be going back to work the next day. He needed to find Ella and working at the Ministry was the best way to get that done. James then leaned over to Lily and whispered something in her ear, giving her a dirty look. Remus only caught one word "happy tea" which didn't really have any meaning for him but which seemed to have quite a lot of meaning for Lily as she blushed heavily.

When the breakfast dishes had been cleared away, Sirius, Remus, and Leo took their leave with two identical "pops" back to their house. James rounded on Lily, his eyes narrowed. "Lily," he began warningly. "What did you do to Sirius?"

"I-I. . .um. . .," Lily stuttered, trying to avoid her husband's accusatory gaze. "He was just so depressed; you can't fault me James. I-"

"Lily! He's going to crash now. After the tea wears off he'll be just as bad as before."

"James, I just had to give him a little push. Sure, he won't be Mr. Smiles and Sunshine when the tea's effect peters out but by then he'll be back at work. I couldn't just let him stay in that state James!" Lily finished and James opened and closed his mouth several times.

"How much did you give him?" he asked. Lily blushed and averted her eyes.

"Just enough to last him a couple of days."

"A couple of days! Good Lord Lily, you. . .I. . .it. . .never mind. . ." James trailed off, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. Lily adopted a self-satisfied smirk.

For Vela, things were far from sunshine. "Vela," Andrew said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. He had been working up the courage to talk to her for a good hour, ever since she had been thrown bodily into the room by a couple of burly Death Eaters. She hadn't spoken or even looked at him in that time. She shrugged off his hand, not turning from the wall. Andrew could only imagine what she had gone through. He had heard, after it was too late, that Voldemort himself had summoned Ella. "Come on, look at me," he cried desperately. She responded with a sniff and shudder.

In a move which even surprised himself, Andrew drew her into a tight embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head. She resisted for a moment before collapsing against his chest. The sobs she had been holding back since Voldemort had lifted his wand fell upon her. She could not even speak. "Shh," Andrew murmured, stroking her curls. "It will be alright," he comforted though he could give no substantiation. They could not lose hope for it was the only thing that gave them strength.

Later that night, the guards came into the room, forcing Andrew and Ella up and out. They pushed them down the hall, quickly joined by the prisoners from the other rooms. In varying stages of shabbiness, they were shepherded down the winding staircase toward the cold belly of the house. Down, down, down they went until the great, black gates came into view. A leering giant with a tangled mass of oily grey hair swung the gate open and the guards pushed them all through. After the last prisoner had been thrown inside, the giant slammed the gate shut and locked it with a click.

Ella and Andrew found a dark corner. They huddled against the darkness, clutching ragged, threadbare blankets in their cold fists. A woman with a wailing infant sat beside them, too tired to even attempt to quiet her child. This was their hell, a room full of lost souls just waiting for respite. No one dared hope for escape. A hoard of Death Eaters sat right up the stairs even if any one were lucky enough to escape "the cage".

"Would you shut that thing up?" an irritable, shabby young man spat at the woman.

"With what? She's tired, cold a hungry isn't she? I've nothing to quiet her."

"Yeah? Well if you don't shut her up I'll do it for you."

"I'd like to see you try," the woman hissed. The man glared at her but did nothing further. Wearily, she half-heartedly attempted to tempt the baby with a finger. The little girl was not tempted. With an inkling of her old self, Ella scooted over to the tired woman.

"Would you like some help?" she asked softly. The woman turned to her with a dirt-smeared smile.

"You can try but there's really nothing to be done." She handed Ella the baby who weighed nothing at all. Ella wrapped her in the blanket, which seemed to work a bit.

"What's her name?"

"Helia Rose."

"It's a beautiful name," Ella said, smiling.

"Her father was Greek," the woman began, rolling her eyes, but was interrupted by a commotion at the gate. Four Death Eaters pushed their way inside, weaving through the crowd. Ella recognized the center man as André Yaxley from her father's wall. He was larger and more brutish than the others. She felt a shiver rush up her back; he was known for his brutality according to her father. The prisoners parted like the Red Sea for the four men, hoping against hope they wouldn't be chosen for the night's "fun". They looked drunk; their eyes were slightly glazed and their cheeks and noses rosy.

Ella attempted to sink into the shadows with Helia still in her arms. It was hard to gain anonymity however, with the child's screams. Everyone watched in silent revulsion as the men came to a stop before Ella and Helia's mother. "What have we here?" Yaxley touched the infant's cheek roughly, which only made her scream louder. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Ella didn't know how to answer. "Shut the thing up," he demanded, clutching his ears with his boorish hands.

"She-she's cold and hungry. Perhaps if she had a blanket and a bit of milk," Helia's mother began in a near whisper.

"I said shut the urchin up! Do I look like a delivery service?" Yaxley boomed, his yellow, rotting teeth flashing in the dimly lit cell.

"Yeah, do we look like a delivery service?" an oafish man to Yaxley's immediate right laughed, a dumb grin spreading over his thick face.

"If you can't shut her up, I will." The young man who had admonished the mother tensed. Ella and Helia's mother tried desperately to silence the little girl but to no avail. Neither could have stopped Yaxley's words as he brought up his wand. Helia's mother attempted to swipe his wand but Yaxley kicked her aside. With a twitch of his hand and "Avada Kedavra," Helia was silenced forever. A visceral grown clawed its way up Helia's mother's throat as she dove toward Ella, snatching up the now stone-cold baby.

Satisfied for the evening, the four men stumbled out, guffawing loudly as they went. Ella sat, numb, looking with unseeing eyes at mother and child. There was nothing to be done. . .

A/N: So what did you think? I'm dying to know. It's my Christmas wish and you wouldn't deny me that now would you? I happen to know (there's a new "hits" calculator thing that tells me how many people read the chapters) how many people are reading and not reviewing. Please, please, please, please, please review! It would secure my undying affection; I swear. Anywho, a bit thank you goes out to Tawa for beta-ing this chapter and being such a fantabulous reviewer. Merry, Merry Christmas and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!.


	8. Sweet Dreams

For months, it had been sweet dreams for Leo Black or, well, it had been better than before. For nearly five months, he had been home with his father and Uncle Remus. Apart from Sirius's constant and frantic search for Ella, things were comfortable between them. They both knew, of course, that things could never be entirely normal until their family was completely united but they were better none-the-less. It had been decided "unanimously" (actually, it was just Sirius) that Leo not be sent to Hogwarts in September. As such, Leo was privately tutored at home by Remus, who was unemployed yet again. Ollivander had delivered a wand to them personally three weeks after Ella's capture.

The healing process had started between father and son the day after Sirius went back to the Ministry, still slightly drugged by Lily's tea. _Leo rolled over in his bed; he couldn't sleep. Ever since Ella had been taken, he couldn't quell the memories that flooded his mind. Before, right after he had woken up in the hospital, he had been blissfully unaware of what had happened to him. A whole span of time was gone from his mind, from his earliest memories to immediately before he awoke. Now he remembered everything with biting clarity. He had not shared this with anyone, too afraid that he would be dismissed as yet another problem they didn't have time for. He couldn't help but think he would also be blamed for Ella's capture; he wouldn't fault them for thinking so. Of course, as is true with many painful things, it wouldn't take a terrible amount of coaxing to get him to talk, releasing him slightly from his burden._

_Silent tears slipped down his face, over the tip of his nose. Memories from **his **imprisonment played out before him like a long, horrible movie clip. The beating, the starvation, the torture, all of it was an ever-present appendage he could not amputate. Part of him desperately wanted to tell his father or Dumbledore, anyone. He felt so helpless and weak. They did not need him there; they needed to concentrate on finding Ella. Unlike them, however, he feared for her, not because he was clueless as to what fate befell her, but because he knew exactly in what hell she was living. _

_"Leo," Sirius voice split through the silence of the room. His shadow fell across the floor from the doorway. Leo turned to him, rubbing away his tears. _

_"Yes Dad?" he asked, his voice quivering. Sirius walked into the room, seeming to debate just how close he should get. _

_"We need to talk." _

_"About what?" Leo was afraid his time to talk was now upon him. _

_"What happened to you?" Sirius inquired tentatively, not looking Leo in the eye. "I've seen the way you react to things every since, ever since Ella was taken. I need to know what has changed."_

_"I don't suppose telling you nothing happened to me would suffice?" Leo asked, pushing himself to a sitting position. Sirius shook his head and took a seat beside the bed. The effects of Lily's tea were beginning to fade. He had been to work that day for the first time since Ella's capture. _

_"Leo, I'd like you to start from the beginning." Leo nodded gravely and cleared his throat. _

_"My earliest memory is in a dark place." Leo began, assuming a distant expression. "I must have been only a couple years old but I have no way of knowing. I didn't even know I was sixteen till I woke up and the nurse told me. There was a man standing before me, a club in his hand. I had done something wrong and he was angry with me. He hit me and that's all I remember. I don't remember ever going outside, not till I woke up in the hospital. I grew up in that house. We were held in separate rooms during the day then herded down to "the cage" at night."_

_"Wait, how is that possible? You were in the hospital-"_

_"Please don't stop me," the desperation in Leo's voice made Sirius halt immediately. "We were always cold, always hungry, always scared. They were our masters and we did everything we were told or we would be deal with. I, I must have had too much of you in me because I fought back. I could never keep my trap closed. He must have tortured me twenty times. But, Dad, it was worth it. I heard things, so many things they never wanted me to hear." Leo's eyes were filled with golden glory, a haunted satisfaction. "I heard what they did to me," he turned his gaze to Sirius._

_"What?" _

_"They planted a, a magical hologram I suppose you could call it, in the hospital. It was exactly like me but asleep. I was, for more than fifteen years, essentially two people. They were planning on using me as a lure for you but apparently I was too risky. A couple months ago, they decided a better target would be Vela, my sister. They would use me as a distraction. Well, I couldn't have that. I planned on warning you, telling you everything before it was too late. I should have never been so stupid as to think that would be permitted. They wiped my memory and somehow, I don't know how, Voldemort entered me, his power was in me. It wasn't full possession; I could feel myself and could barely feel him: He was like a buzz in the back of my head. I suppose that's how I could do all those things. They replaced the real me with the hologram and I was here." _

_"After Ella was captured, You Know Who left me and, with that vacancy, came all of those forgotten memories. I couldn't tell you." _

_Leo stopped, no tears coming to his eyes but instead filling with a pitiful despondency. Sirius was at a loss for words. It explained everything but brought with it a whole new layer of horror. The incident in Diagon Alley was no accident, no coincidence. Perhaps, Peter had been unaware but Voldemort had not been so. He had known everything and Sirius had been stupid enough to allow him to see into the lives of his family. He had been so blinded by surprise and joy at Leo's awakening, he hadn't even taken the tiniest precaution. _

_"D-Dad, please don't be angry; there was nothing I could do. If I could, I would trade places with Ella in a second." Sirius whipped his head toward his son, surprised._

_"Oh, Leo, I don't blame you. It is not your fault. You did nothing wrong; I should have, I don't know. . .done something." The two fell silent, overcome by their own emotions. Finally, after ten full minutes of tense silence, Sirius got up. "You need to get some sleep, real sleep. I'll go and get you some dreamless sleep potion." He was now determined to get to the bottom of this. He had had enough of Voldemort's meddling. _

_"Dad," Leo said softly. _

_"Yes?" Sirius asked, pausing in the doorframe. _

_"If you had to choose, would you choose for me to be in Ella's place? I won't blame you if you would; I just wanted to know." Sirius didn't say anything for a moment._

_"Leo, I can not answer that question. All I can say is that I would have changed places with you in an instant and that I would do the same for Ella now." Leo, knowing he wouldn't get his question answered, nodded and settled back against the pillows. He felt slightly guilty that he wasn't sure he would be able to switch places with Ella if given the chance. _

_His childhood had been misery and he was at least slightly comfortable in his new home. If only Ella would come home, the picture would be complete. "Leo," Sirius cleared his throat gruffly, looking everywhere but at Leo._

_"Yeah Dad?" _

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

The sun shone down brightly, reflecting painfully off the glittering, blue ocean. An empty, white sandy beach lay before them. Picnic basket and brightly colored beach towels in hand, they ventured into the sun, out of the shade of the trees which flanked the beach. The sand beneath their feet was soft and warm but not too hot. She spread out a large, pink and blue towel, kicking away a few potentially painful sea stones. He set down the picnic basket and spread out a beach towel of his own.

"This is perfect," she murmured to him, tossing her brown curls from her face and reclining on her elbows. He smiled at her warmly, flashing white teeth.

"Yeah it is." They fell into silence and watched the water lap up against the shore. "Ella," he said softly, nudging her leg gently. She didn't stir, to enraptured with her surroundings. "Ella," he repeated slightly louder. The warmth slipped ever so faintly. "Ella," this time he gave her a powerful shove and the warmth completely melted away. She opened her eyes slowly, heartbroken to see bars all around. "Good, you're awake. There coming and I didn't fancy having Death Eaters wake you for breakfast," Andrew looked strained. She imagined she didn't look too wonderful herself.

Their relationship had grown immeasurably in the almost five months of mutual imprisonment. They were each other's companion, always in sight of each other. If it had not been for him, she could have only found solace in her dreams. "Thanks, I'm up," she murmured, sitting up and endeavoring to rub the kinks from her back. The cage door slammed open and a few lower ranking Death Eaters pushed their way in, a cart of dry bread and water following them magically.

"Come and get it!" the largest one bellowed.

"I'll get breakfast this morning," Ella said, standing up slowly, stumbling to the crowd surrounding the cart. She came back a few moments later with three metal cups of ice-cold water and three identical, brick-hard rolls. Andrew took his breakfast with a weak smile. Ella walked over to where Vivienne, Helia's mother sat, rocking back and forth soundlessly. "Here you are Vivie," Ella said, shoving the roll and water under Vivienne's nose. When the woman didn't react, Ella crouched down to her eye level. "Come now Vivienne, you have to eat something." Vivienne hadn't taken her daughter's death well, if there is even a "good" way to take your child's death. She had completely detached from everything, only eating when Ella forced her to. The bright spot was that Ella had found in her a project, a reason to live.

The months hadn't been easy. Voldemort seemed to take a special interest in the youngest Black, torturing her personally as often as he could find the time and giving the duty to equally merciless Death Eaters in his absence. Somehow though, Ella Black had found purpose and even satisfaction in her small role.

After a few minutes of prodding, Vivienne began eating and Ella went back to Andrew to finish her own breakfast. After the meager breakfast had been devoured, a troop of Death Eaters came back to take the prisoners up to their separate rooms. Andrew helped Vivienne up, making sure to keep her as far away from the Death Eaters as possible.

Neither Ella nor Andrew liked to think about what happened to Vivienne when she was in her "cell". It was hard enough trying to keep her in the right in the evenings. A month before, all of the prisoners had been given "tasks" to do during the day. They were not informed of exactly what they were doing, only given their duty with the expectation that they would do it, no questions asked. Lately, they had been given various potion ingredients to prepare. At least, that's what Ella and Andrew were given. They could never get a straight answer from the others.

"You're to squeeze the puss out of all of these," a young Death Eater ordered from the doorway after Ella and Andrew were in their room. He gestured to a bucket of what looked like a mass of extremely slimy slugs, he then threw in two more, smaller buckets and two pairs of hole-ridden rubber gloves. Andrew nodded and picked up the bucket, Ella picked up the gloves and small buckets. The work wasn't horrible and Ella found she rather enjoyed her long conversations with Andrew. She sometimes thought about what her father would do if he found out she spent every waking moment with a boy two years her senior.

After getting situated on the floor with the large bucket in between them, they began, falling contentedly into friendly conversation. They must have only been at it for an hour or so when two men swept into the room or, rather, one swept and the other tottered self consciously. One had long, slivery blond hair and a disdainful look on his face; the other was short and balding with long front teeth and a fairly rat-like face. Ella recognized both immediately as Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew.

Andrew saw Ella's shoulders slump. He wished that he could take her place, just once. She was taken far too much in his opinion. "Vela Black," Lucius boomed. "The Dark Lord requests your presence," his face was split into a vicious grin. Pettigrew just looked scared and twitchy as usual. With an air of resignation, Ella rose from the floor, silently telling Andrew to leave it be. She crossed the room to the door, her head held as high as she could force it, still limping a bit. "Mr. Gibson," Lucius said over his shoulder, putting his hand on the small of Ella's back. "You can get back to your, um, "squeezing". Ella pressed her eyes shut, hoping Andrew wouldn't do anything rash.

Lucius didn't take his hand off of her until they stopped before a large, oak door. Ella knew it to be Voldemort's private office. Peter knocked on the door hesitantly, only after Lucius gave him a swift kick on the shin. The door opened on its own and Ella was pushed into the room, shivering slightly. A large, wing-backed chair whipped around, revealing Voldemort's glinting red eyes. "Why, Ms. Black, how nice of you to drop by. I actually have something to discuss with you. Please, sit down," Peter pushed her into a chair. This was odd; it had always been straight to torture before.

"Do you need our presence any longer Master?" Lucius asked, smirking in Ella's direction.

"Just get me what we talked about," Voldemort snapped. "After that, leave us be and make sure Ms. Black and I are not bothered." Lucius nodded and glided out, followed by Peter who's face had gone oddly pale. Not a word was spoken until Lucius re-entered with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"That will be all Lucius." Voldemort hissed. Lucius inclined his head slightly and walked out of the room, clicking the door shut behind him. Voldemort turned to Ella. "Now Ms. Black, I'm afraid I've been fairly inhospitable as of late. Let me make it up to you. Please, have some tea."

A/N: Manic laughter. How's that for a cliff-hanger eh? I was going to keep going but I felt it would work better to split the whole thing up. Don't worry, the next installment is right around the corner. It could possibly be up before the end of the day if I was given some incentive. . . "cough, cough, reviews, cough". Happy Holidays all! By the way, I wanted to apologize for disabling anonymous reviews. I hate it when people do that and think that it is pretentious. So, I suppose it's my fault that I haven't had as many reviews as I would have liked. I've rectified the situation though so you're free to review away!


	9. Escape

"_Some days, like rain on the doorstep  
She'll cover me  
With grace in all she offers  
Sometimes I'd like just to ask her  
What honest words _

_She can't afford to say" _

"Sirius! The post is here," Remus called up the stairs from the kitchen. Sirius stumbled down, still pulling on his shoes and socks. To say that he had completely recovered from his daughter's capture would be foolish dreaming, but he was definitely doing better. Work had done him no end of good and having Leo with him hadn't hurt either. The two were virtually inseparable when Sirius wasn't at work.

"Anything for me?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of tea from the pot on the table before slumping into a chair. Remus flipped through the small stack of letters.

"One from Dumbledore for me, a bill for you, oh, this one's addressed to you as well but it doesn't say who it's from." Remus handed Sirius the letter and waited expectantly for Sirius to fill him in. Sirius took the small, cream-colored envelope from Remus and opened it. At first, it looked empty and he was about to discard it as a prank. Right before crumpling it, however, he caught sight of a single, silvery hair at the bottom. With the tip of his finger, he drew it out.

"What's this Remus?" he asked, examining it more closely. Remus stared at it for a moment, a look of concentration on his face.

"Do you have a pensieve Sirius?" he asked, realization dawning on him.

"Not here; James and I share one at the office. Why?"

"Because I think that's a memory." Remus answered, still looking slightly baffled. Sirius nodded and put the hair back in the envelope.

"Why don't you and Leo come with me to the office and we'll have a look. I'll wake Leo." Sirius hurried up the stairs, not able to shake the feeling that something truly horrible was about to happen. "Leo," he said, pulling the covers from his sleeping son.

"What" Leo asked stupidly, desperately grabbing at the covers.

"Get up; we're going to the Ministry right now." Sirius explained hastily. Leo's eyes blinked open and he scrambled up, sensing the anxiety in his father's voice. He began to move toward the door, completely starkers, before Sirius stopped him. "Leo, you might want to put on some pants." Leo stopped dead in his tracks and blushed ruby red.

"Right, pants," he muttered distractedly, looking around the room for any clean cloths. He grabbed a pair of ratty jeans and pulled them on while moving toward the door. After pulling a wrinkled Chudley Cannons t-shirt over his head, he grabbed a pair of snow boots and hopped down the stairs while shoving them on his feet.

"Ready?" Remus asked, catching Leo as he tripped over the rug at the bottom of the stairs. Leo nodded and Sirius brought out a purple, lacy bras from the pocket of his robes. Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows, wondering very much where this was going.

"It's a portkey for emergencies," Sirius explained defensively. "Grab hold; it'll get us right to my office." Remus rolled his eyes but put a finger on the strap while Sirius grabbed hold of the more fleshy, substantial piece of the garment. Leo did the same, causing Remus to thank his lucky stars Leo hadn't been allowed around all of the Hogwarts girls. He would have been a miniature Sirius and Remus wasn't entirely sure the student body could take it.

After an uncomfortable few minutes, the group landed roughly in the Auror's office at the Ministry. "James must have it; I'll go get it," Sirius mumbled nervously, running off toward James' office. He returned a moment later with the pensieve and two very curious looking Potters.

" 'Lo Harry," Remus greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Auror training; we have to follow one around for a couple days and Dad got hold of the list," Harry elucidated, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sirius said breathlessly, pulling the envelope from his pocket. His hands shook furiously as he brought the hair out with the tip of his wand. He dropped the hair into the swimming water and prodded it with the tip of his wand. "I'll go first then you all can follow," he directed, diving into the pensieve.

He found himself in the office of what looked like a very old house. The other four men appeared, looking around. Sirius saw Ella first and his breath caught in his throat. She was sitting in a chair, her beautiful hair matted and in clumps on her shoulders. Her skin was smeared with dirt and blood and her once beautiful dress was now brown and splotched, ripped in more places than one. Ugly bruises spotted her arms, neck, face, everywhere and her lips were chapped and puffy.

Leo nearly fell over, a look of horror on his face, but Harry caught him around the middle. "It's _his_ office," the boy breathed hoarsely, all of the fear and weaknesses flooding his senses again.

"What?" Sirius asked gruffly.

"This is You Know Who's office," Leo repeated, his eyes watering.

". . .Please, have some tea," the dark lord said to Ella who shook her head. It was then that Remus, Sirius, and James noticed the tray of tea and biscuits on the desk.

"No," Remus breathed. "She's wouldn't."

"She doesn't have a choice," James replied, horror filling his voice, struggling to hold Sirius back.

"No? Why not? You must be very thirsty and hungry; come now, it's very good tea." Ella shook her head again, tears beginning to trickled down her face. "You do realize I can make you drink it don't you?" Voldemort grinned.

"Then you'll just have to force me." Ella's voice cracked but she looked straight into Voldemort's face, revulsion and fear evident in her eyes though she did not waver.

Sirius, Remus, Harry, James, and Leo watched in silence as Voldemort brought up his wand. "Imperio," he hissed. Ella's hands twitched a little as if she was trying to resist but a moment later, her fingers wrapped around the cup and went up to her lips. Sirius watched as the last of the tea slipped down her throat, all the while wishing he could do something. By the time she placed the cup back on the tray, Sirius was openly sobbing. Remus looked utterly horrified. The little girl they had raised from infancy was being murdered before their eyes; perhaps she was already dead. Ella choked, doubling over and falling to the floor. All the color had rushed to her face which was becoming the color of a tomato.

Voldemort got up and stood over her, sneering at the struggling girl. "That should speed Daddy up now shouldn't it? Does it hurt Ms. Black; I do so hope it does. That potion will kill you my dear, slowly and painfully like knives I'm told. Maybe your father should have given me what I requested." Sirius moaned as it seemed Voldemort was now talking directly to him.

A moment later, the picture went blank and the five-some once again found themselves in the Ministry. Leo was shaking, overcome with remorse and fear. Remus did not look much better; his face had gone completely white and his lips were pursed together like he was holding back sobs. James and Harry had no idea what to do or say and Sirius, Sirius had gone blank. He didn't look at anyone as he walked out of the office. Remus looked up at the door. "I'll follow him; James, can you watch out for Leo until we get back?" James nodded vigorously and Remus bowed his head slightly before heading out the door.

"Sirius! Wait up," Remus called out, jogging to catch up with the Auror. Sirius made no sign of acknowledgment as he continued walking. Remus caught up with him and grabbed hold his shoulder, spinning him around. In a move quite uncharacteristic of the normally mild-mannered werewolf, Remus pulled back his fist and sent Sirius spinning into the wall.

Sirius sat on the floor, blinking at Remus for a few moments. Remus, meanwhile was rubbing his fist and looking at least slightly apologetic (possibly more so because of his now injured hand than because of Sirius' possibly broken jaw). "Wh-what was that for?" Sirius stuttered, making no move to get up.

"How," Remus began, his teeth clenched. "Can you even think about giving up right now? We need to find Ella and you just left? How could you? Do you have that little hope in finding her? Sirius, I'm your best mate but I swear to Merlin, you're acting like a-like a."

"Child?" Sirius posed, trying to stand up. Remus nodded. "I-I it's just-well- you wouldn't understand. . ."

"WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND?" Remus boomed, causing a couple of Ministry employees to poke their heads from their offices. "WHO WAS THERE EVERY STEP OF THE WAY SIRIUS? WHO COMFORTED HER WHEN SHE HAD NIGHTMARES OR READ HER STORIES? WHO PUT BOWES IN HER HAIR AND CHANGED HER, FED HER, CLOTHED HER? DON'T PRETEND, NOT FOR ONE MOMENT, THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING HERE?" By the time Remus had finished his diatribe, tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Re-"

"Don't be sorry Sirius, help me find her and bring her back." Sirius nodded slowly, a bit afraid of his friend. Remus helped him up a bit more roughly than was necessary and lead him back to his office.

Meanwhile, Andrew had Ella's head in his lap. She hadn't woken in nearly two day and his desperation was getting increasingly more defined. The fresh bucket of slugs lay untouched near the door and he was frantically devising a plan for escape. Before, he wouldn't have even dreamed of attempting something so dangerous but given the circumstances. . . well he didn't really have another alternative.

Ella was cold to the touch and pale as snow. He could feel the very life in her spilling out. "Don't worry," he murmured, "I'll think of something." His mind raced. What could he do? How could he get out? If it had just been a matter of giving up his life, it would have been easy but. . .

It was over a day before he had a weak plan formed in his head, all the while, Ella was slowly leaving the world. He would need the help of someone who didn't care about preserving her own skin, someone who was just as desperate as he. He would need a wand, that was the only way anything would work. It was a shot in the dark but also the only alternative he had.

"Vivie," Andrew whispered in the darkness, scooting over to the woman. She had gotten progressively worse since Ella was no longer there to help her.

"What?" the woman asked in a faraway murmur.

"I need your help; Ella needs your help. Without you, she's going to die," Andrew began, performing his lines just as he had rehearsed them.

"What could I possibly do?"

"When the guards come in, I want you to, to lure one over to you. Then, now Vivie, you have to listen to me very carefully," Andrew paused, waiting to make sure that Vivienne was actually listening. She nodded and he continued. "Once he's over here, I want you to take this rope," he produced a tattered curtain tie which he had attained from his room. They had been there for the taking and he was surprised he hadn't noticed them before. "Then I want you to strangle him; I want you to kill him. Before they take you, Vivie, get the wand to me. Look, I know it's a lot to ask but-"

"I have nothing else to live for. If I can have a hand in saving Ella I'll do it." Andrew smiled a true smile for the first time in weeks. He pulled Vivie into a warm embrace, unable to believe that people could still be charitable in such terrible captivity.

"Thank you." Andrew handed her the rope and she put it behind her back just as three guards came in, wheeling in the meal cart. Vive stood, filled with a dignity Andrew had never seen in her. She kept the piece of rope concealed in the folds of her skirt as she walked up to the meal cart. Andrew watched in amazement as she walked right up to one of the guards and whispered something in his ear. To Andrew's surprise, the guard blushed and followed her as she lead him to a dark corner of the cage. The guard was young and slightly overweight, a black robe pulled tight over his bulging middle. Despite his age, he was going slightly bald and was just an all around repulsive sight.

Ugliness aside, he looked extremely eager as she positioned herself behind him and began pulling up his robes. He couldn't have seen what was coming; it happened far too fast. In a flash, the curtain tie was around his neck. Vivie covered his mouth with her arm as she used the other to pull rope tighter and tighter around his neck. The guard's face turned red and then purple before collapsing onto the floor. Without lessening her grip around his neck, Vivienne pulled the man's wand from the pocket of his robe. Unobtrusively, she rolled the wand across the floor, only a couple feet from where Andrew sat in complete shock.

It was only after Andrew had the wand safely concealed that the other guards noticed what was going on. "Hey! What are you doing?" the oldest guard boomed, charging over to where Vivie stood over the unconscious guard, the curtain tie still in her hand.

"Just giving him what he deserves," Vivie stated, her voice not shaking a bit.

"Why you little wench." the guard spat, bringing up his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Vivienne crumpled to the floor in a flash of green light and was reunited with her daughter. "Get him out of here!" he roared, gesturing to the unconscious yet still breathing Death Eater. "What are you looking at?" he questioned, glaring at the prisoners menacingly. "There's nothing to see but I swear, one more person steps out of line and there will be hell to pay, and that goes for all of you." The guards walked out of the cage, slamming the gate behind them.

Andrew pulled himself to Vivie's side and, with a small pang of guilt, closed her eyes. He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself though; this was the time to act. He still couldn't believe the whole thing had actually worked. He felt the cool wand against his forearm, hidden in his sleeve. Now all he had to do was wait till everyone was asleep to make his move.

It was far passed midnight before he could put his plan into action. All the while, he went through everything in his head, over and over, hoping against hope everything would go as he planned. When he was sure not a soul was awake to see what he was doing, he pulled the wand from his sleeve and turned to Ella's sleeping form. With a wave of his wand, she shrunk into a small, brown mouse without even opening her eyes. With a silent prayer, he shoved the wand up his sleeve again and transformed into his animagus form. He picked up the mouse Ella and tiptoed toward the bars of the cage. Andrew's cat form, like his human form, was abnormally thin and, as such, could slip through the bars easily. He stayed close to the shadows and avoided the troll-like Death Eater who guarded the gate. Slowly and cautiously, he made his way up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. His heart was pounding in his chest as he got to the top of the stairs. Drunken laughter and candlelight flooded from an open door. It was the only light given to the dark hallway that Andrew was quite sure went on forever.

Seeing wasn't a problem with his cat-vision but he knew he couldn't get caught now, not when he was this far out. He slunk through the shadows, passing the doorway as quickly as he could. Drunk with satisfaction at successfully getting passed the guards, Andrew didn't see the suit of armor in front of him and ran straight into it. The whole thing clattered to the floor with a loud crash. Andrew froze, Ella still in his mouth; she didn't stir.

"What was that?" Lucius Malfoy hissed, hurrying to the door, a glass of firewhisky clutched in his hand. Ornice Jugson quickly joined him, looking over the blond Death Eater's shoulder.

"Why Malfoy, it's just a little pussy!" Jugson exclaimed, sloshing his drink onto the floor. To Andrew's horror, Jugson scooped him up roughly, carrying him into the room full of Death Eaters. "Look what I found boys, and, umm. . . girls too I s'pose." He held Andrew and Ella aloft. Andrew clawed at the oaf's hand. "Pesky little bugger ain't yeh?" Andrew answered with another swat, this time digging his claws into Jugson's arm.

"Just dispose of the thing Jugson," Malfoy ordered, his nose turned up.

"Righ' I'll do that," Jugson said, rolling his eyes. He walked over to the window which was only about ten feet above the ground and dropped Andrew gracefully to the ground.

Andrew couldn't believe his luck. Not only had he been able to get passed the Death Eaters but they had actually helped him escape. He lost no time in bounding toward the town which lay beneath the manor. He was free.

If only Sirius could have known about Ella's escape. But, alas, he did not. It was nearing midnight and Sirius and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table, trying desperately to devise a plan. Time was running thin and their hope for finding Ella alive was faltering. A knock at the door pulled them both from their conversation. "Who could that be?" Sirius mumbled, picking up his wand from the table and getting up. He walked to the front door and opened it, pointing his wand at the intruder's face. It took a moment for him to recognize the "stranger". He didn't speak for a moment. "Regulus?" he asked disbelievingly after a few moments of silence. The man nodded and looked around shiftily.

"Who is it Sirius?" Remus asked, walking into the foyer from the kitchen.

"It's Regulus Black and I need to talk to both of you," he whispered. "Can I come in?" Sirius balked.

"Of course you cannot! Stinking Death Eater." Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, would I be here alone in the middle of the night if I were actually a Death Eater?"

"I don't pretend to know how that slimy mind of yours works."

"Sirius, I can tell you things about your daughter." Regulus stepped over the threshold.

"How-how do you-"

"Sirius, please, just close the door and I'll explain everything." Sirius closed the door and pushed Regulus into the kitchen and into a chair. "Could I bother you for a cup of tea?"

"Don't push your luck Regulus. There is very little keeping me from ringing your neck," Sirius barked. Regulus nodded, laughing lightly.

"Okay, I'll give you the short version. I stopped being a Death Eater a year ago but only announced the change publicly a couple weeks ago. Now Voldemort's after me and I was hoping, in exchange for information about finding Ella, I could get a little protection."

"Just tell me where Ella is and I'll give you anything you want," Sirius said hastily, ignoring Remus' wordless protest.

"Fine, I can get you there."

"How, I thought he would have used the Fidelius Charm and he couldn't have possibly made you his secret keeper." Remus spoke up for the first time, his eyes piercing through Regulus like a laser.

"Voldemort would never trust anyone enough to use the Fidelius Charm," Regulus explained slowly. "Look, I found out about Ella a couple of weeks ago or I would have come to you sooner. The thing is, I can't tell you exactly where she's being held, just the general area. You're going to need a large army to get yourself in there but I just wanted to offer whatever help I could."

"Yes, in return for your sweet hide," Sirius laughed cruelly.

"That, brother, is a nice perk but I would suggest showing a little more gratitude." Sirius sobered at Regulus' words.

"I'll arrange a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow. Until them, I suppose you can kip on the couch."

Disclaimer: So, what do you think? It's very long, much longer than any other chapter I've written. I'm hoping for a little feedback though I've somewhat resigned myself to the fact that you all just won't review. Anywho, Happy New Year.


	10. A Love Most Ardent

Andrew didn't stop until he had put three hours difference between himself and Voldemort, hoping he it would be enough. He needed to get some food into Ella or she wouldn't last the long journey back to London. He also needed to find out exactly where London _was_ from where they were. The lights in all the shops that lined the street were out, giving the cobblestone road an eerie feeling. Though Andrew didn't think anyone was awake to see a cat transform into a human, he didn't want to take any chances. He slid into an alley and, after transforming back into his human form, returned Ella to her rightful body.

As he struggled down the deserted street, he wished he could cast a weightless charm on her but knew full well he could do nothing of the kind. Any muggle they were likely to meet would surely wonder why a girl, of at least a little substance, weighed no more than a feather. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him though, as he felt how very little substance she had. The rags of her dress were falling off her shoulders and the waist, which had hugged her so perfectly three months ago, now looked formless. Her cheeks were more hollow than before and her arms looked weak, like two sacks of bones.

Andrew walked the whole length of the street before coming to a lighted window. It was a small pub and, though the sign on the door said "Closed", Andrew knocked.

"Can't you read a sign?" came an irritated voice from inside.

"Sir, I don't want a drink; we're dead on our feet and I need to know the quickest way to London." Andrew responded, shifting Ella slightly. He was not so buff himself. No reply came but instead, the sound of shuffling feet and jangling keys. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal an old man with a shiny bald head and a tiny, sliver pair of spectacles. He was dressed simply in a white shirt, sleeves rolled up the elbow, and a pair of black slacks. He had a damp, wrinkled dish rag slung over his shoulder and an impatient look on his face.

"Come in," he said, rolling his eyes and stepping aside. With a grin of appreciation, Andrew stepped in and looked around. All of the chairs were on top of the tables and the floor had just been swept. But Andrew didn't see any of that; all he saw was that it was warm, and clean, and safe. The barkeep took the chairs off of one of the tables silently. "Put the girl on the table and we'll have a little talk," he muttered gruffly. Andrew nodded and lay Ella on the top of the table. He then followed the man up to the front of the pub and sat on the stool offered to him.

"Thank you so much sir-" Andrew began but was interrupted.

"Look boy, what's your name and business here?"

"My name's Matthew Johnson and that's my sister, Emma," he lied easily, gesturing to Ella's sleeping form.

"Well Johnson, I'd really like to know how you an your sister came to look like refugees." Andrew sighed deeply, resting his hands lightly on the bar. This was going to take some quick thinking

"My sister's sick, sir, as you can well see. We, well, it's our father. He-he did this to us and we've just narrowly escaped. I've been traveling all night to get here and just ran out of steam." Andrew finished, feeling only slightly guilty for making up the story.

"Oh," the barkeep said softly, looking down at the scrubbed, wood surface. His face had paled slightly. He ran a hairy hand over his bald head. "My name's Ian, Ian Suttles," he put out his hand and Andrew took it, shaking it with as much strength as he could muster.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Suttles."

"Call me Ian, none of that "Mr. Suttles" rubbish; I'll think you're the health inspector." Andrew started chuckling but it quickly turned into a cough. He put his hand up to his mouth and steadied himself on the counter with the other. "That's quite a cough you've got there Johnson."

"It's nothing," Andrew replied weakly, thumping his chest. "And please, call me Matthew."

"Look, what do you want?"

"We need some food and directions to London."

"And some blankets probably? Maybe some warm clothes if I can find 'em."

"That would be wonderful." Ian nodded and exited the room, trudging up the stairs to what Andrew could only assume was his flat. He appeared a few minutes later with two blankets, a black rain-slicker, a long, yellow, woolen scarf, and a knit cap.

"It's not much but it's all I can spare."

"It's more than enough, thank you."

"Now let me get you some food," Ian ducked down under the counter and rummaged around, resurfacing a moment later with a half loaf of bread and a couple lumps of cheese. He wrapped them up in wax paper and put them in a plastic grocery bag. He shoved two water bottles in as well. "Now, to get to London you-well, couldn't you take the train?" Andrew shook his head slowly, hoping Ian wouldn't ask him why; he didn't but instead, continued. "Okay," he pulled out a map and a pencil. "You're here," he said, circling a small dot on the map. "You're a good fifty miles from London; you see, you're near Canterbury. On foot with a girl in your arms, it'll take you a long while but you'll get there." He then proceeded to give a set of very detailed directions. He had combed the surrounding woods hunting, he explained. "Here, take the map." Ian finished, sliding the map across the counter to Andrew.

"Thank you. We'll go now. It'll be an hour or so till daybreak."

"Don't you want to rest a while longer?"

"No, I'll rest when the sun comes out. Thank you so much." Andrew folded and pocketed the map, gathering up the things Ian had given them. As he walked toward Ella, he pulled on the coat, shoved the cap on his head, and wrapped the scarf around his neck. He swathed Ella in the two blankets, tying them securely so they wouldn't slip. After he had the bag of food hung over his arm, he picked up Ella and turned to Ian who was shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "Thank you again. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"It was now problem. Best of luck Matthew, and I hope Emma will be better soon. God bless." Andrew bowed his head slightly before ducking out the door.

The air outside was cold and crisp and Andrew felt an exhilarating sense of solidarity. He put one foot in front of the other, moving toward the wood that surrounded the little town. When, he wondered with a sudden thrill, would they discover the escape? Half of him wished he could be there to see the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when he realized what had happened. As soon as they had entered the cover of the wood, Andrew set Ella down on the ground. With a quick swish of the wand and a muttered spell, she was feather-light. He had considered a levitation spell but he wanted to be close to her, feel her heartbeat against his chest.

Without the burden of Ella's weight, Andrew made quick time. He happened to have inherited an almost dog-like sense of direction from his father and, with the aid of the map Ian had given him, he was sure he was moving in the right direction. The silence that surrounded him forced him to think, think harder and more in-depth than he had in a long time.

Escaping Voldemort, he decided, was by far the most daring thing he had done in his whole life. His father had always said there was a bit of his mother in him, a bit of the McNabb blood in his veins. He hadn't seen it up until that night. He had always thought himself the exact replica of his straight laced, proper, very English father with the slight exception of a perfect poker face.

His father Edmund J. Gibson had nearly had a heart attack when his son had received his Hogwarts letter. He only learned later that his dear, deceased wife Rhian had been a witch. She had never found the right time to tell her husband of her identity before she died in child birth. Edmund was an accountant at a firm in Nottingham. He had never quite gotten used to the fact that his son was a wizard, though he loved the boy immensely.

Andrew's thoughts shifted from memories of his father to Ella. Something had changed in him since she had been put in his room. A white hot sensation had spread over his heart, emanating through his whole body, an altogether wonderfully warm feeling. At school, he had never been the Casanova of his year. Girls, for the most part, scared him. From what he could see, they were unapproachable, indiscernible, and unpredictable. Ella, however, felt different. She was so kind and sweet, so real. She could, with a glance, make him completely melt. With a smile on her cracked lips, his entire being lifted off the ground. In a dusty, seldom used corner of his brain, he wondered, for a moment, if what he was feeling was love.

Andrew came into a clearing just as the sky became brushed with sunrise. He looked up at the sky, drinking in the sight of it. He had not seen so much as a cloud in months. He felt a thrill of triumph. He had done what no one up till that point had done and Ella, his Ella was safe.

Deciding it would be in their best interest to get cover, Andrew walked out of the clearing and back into the wood. He saw a large rock a few paces from them and it looked like a good place to make camp. Once behind the rock, Andrew collapsed. He took out the wand and took away the charm on Ella. Something about the regaining of her weight made Ella stir. Her eyes slowly flickered open, looking straight into Andrew's face.

"Good morning sunshine," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "We should eat. See, I've got bread and cheese. Can you believe we're going to have something other than bread and water?"

"W-where am I?" she asked faintly, her voice weak and tired.

"About forty five or fifty miles south of London," Andrew answered.

"What? How?"

"We escaped last night. I won't give you all the details now; you need to eat." Careful not to move her too much, he pulled the bag off his arm. He took out a slice of bread and broke off a piece of cheese. "Here, eat," he offered her the food. She raised her eyebrows and Andrew chuckled. "Right, I forgot." He untied the blanket and she stretched her arms, sitting up in his lap. She blushed a little and attempted to scoot off of him. Slightly disappointed, Andrew helped her. She took the food he offered and tentatively put it to her lips.

She ate slowly, chewing each small bite methodically. "Where are we going?" She asked after swallowing her last bite.

"London," Andrew answered simply. Ella nodded slightly, resting her head against rock.

"I feel so odd, like all of my energy is seeping through my fingertips. I'm just so tired." She closed her eyes.

"You should sleep. Don't worry; we're going to wait till noon before we start moving again." Andrew murmured. Ella nodded and soon fell asleep, her head falling to rest on his shoulder. Andrew didn't dare close his eyes but instead examined the map. Perhaps they could reach London in two days. Maybe they could hitch a ride the rest of the way; he had no idea what the next day would bring.

A/N: This delay is due to a lot of things. One of which is that our term is about to end and I've had a million things to think about. The other reason, one that will, I hope make you excited, is that this was originally just part of one chapter. I've got a total of fifteen pages written and it was just getting too big. I decided to split the chapters but the next one will be up in a couple of days (maybe later today). I'm sorry it's taken so long but thank you all for the reviews. I hope to post more regularly from this point onward. REVIEW! I want to know what you think.


	11. If We Try

It had taken a few days for Sirius, Dumbledore, James, and Remus to devise a plan of attack. With Regulus' help, they figured they could find Voldemort's Headquarters well enough but they didn't know how they would be able to get in (and out) unscathed. Sirius and James planned on taking their best Aurors and Dumbledore had organized the Order, but would that be enough? Sirius, truth be told, couldn't seem to make his brain focus on the problem, too absorbed in the idea of holding his baby again.

After three days of painstaking planning, the day dawned when they would attack. It was a bright, clear day, perfect for kite-flying and picnicking; unfortunately, they would not be kite-flying or picnicking. No, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Albus Dumbledore and a handful of other witches and wizards would be waging war against the darkest wizard in over a hundred years with only three day's planning and on the advise of a thirty-something ex-Death Eater. They wouldn't actually execute the mission until nightfall, but there was still a lot to be done. Leo had spent the night at the Potters where he would remain with Lily and Harry (James had flat-out refused Harry's request of participating) until the mission was over.

Just as the sun crested over the city skyline, Sirius woke. He hadn't slept well, tossing and turning till three in the morning, only to wake three and a half hours later. Yawning, he extricated himself from the labyrinth of his sheets and picked up a picture frame that sat on his bedside table. It was bordered by macaroni, glued meticulously to the edge with exactly half a centimeter's gap between them. Ella had given it to him on Father's Day when she was seven. To Remus, who had given her the art project, it had seemed fairly simple. But, instead of spending a quick ten minutes glopping a mixture of paste, pasta and glitter around the border, Ella had turned it into a 6 hour procedure. She had gone through three boxes of macaroni and cheese to find the perfect pieces. The little obsessive compulsive in training had then glued each on in such a way as to make the glue line invisible. The macaroni itself was arranged in an alternating pattern; one piece had the curved side pointing in while the one beside it was pointing out. Ella had measured and made sure that each corner was pointing in. She had even drawn a little diagram which Remus had saved and put into the back of the frame for Sirius. The final touch was a modest sprinkling of blue glitter, Sirius' favorite color. It was subtle but added that sense of finality, Ella had explained.

With a long, slender finger, Sirius touched each piece. It amazed him that, in this small (objectively unremarkable) gift, was all of his girl's personality: her kindness, her attention to detail, her perfectionism, and, most of all, her love for her daddy. In the frame sat a black and white picture of the two of them on one of their Daddy-Daughter dates. The picture had been taken by a roaming photographer at the beach. Ella was five and a half and wearing a white sundress with, Sirius remembered, a dark blue ribbon around the waist. They were sitting on a bench with a view of the ocean in the background, Ella in Sirius' lap, touching the stubbly whiskers on his chin with one hand; the other was enfolded in Sirius' large palm. It was his favorite picture of the two of them. It, he admitted to Remus later, had shown him the magic of muggle photography for the first time, the in-the-moment feeling of capturing one, singular second.

Batting away a few unwanted tears, he got out of bed and stretched his arms over his head. He stumbled to the bathroom, not bothering to put on his bathrobe over his boxers (That's for you Tawa) and showered. Once back in his room, he pulled on his robes and dragon hide boots As he walked down to the kitchen, he pulled his hair back.

Remus was sitting at the table, thumbing through a large photo album. Regulus was frying an egg for himself. "Good morning brother," Regulus greeted, waving a spatula at Sirius jauntily. Sirius grunted. He didn't trust himself to speak without loosing what little food he had eaten for dinner the night before. Remus didn't look much better. His skin was so pale that it had an almost green tint to it. "Dumbledore flooed, Sirius. He'll be here in about a half hour. James is coming, well, about now actually. I have a couple things I need to tell all of you about, well, you know," he finished with a shiver. Sirius had rarely thought about his brother in the nearly twenty years they weren't speaking. He had never really been close to his kid brother anyway. The boy had always been fairly spineless. He had bought into all the family beliefs Sirius had rejected. He seemed to have come round though; there was a chance for him yet.

James appeared a minute later, a look of apprehension on his face. While the thrill of adventure had been fine in pranks and midnight excursions around the Hogwarts grounds, it was another thing entirely to go into a full-fledged assignment not knowing at all what to expect. " 'Morning," he stated tersely, nervously rubbing the wrinkles from his robes. Those were the last words said until Dumbledore appeared twenty minutes later. The twinkle had disappeared from his eyes and he had instead adopted a look of dogged determination; if only they could have known their endeavor would prove fruitless.

"Okay, lets get down to work. Do you have the final list of Aurors Sirius?" Dumbledore asked authoritatively. Sirius nodded and passed the professor a hand-written list. "Good, these people are reliable? You're sure?" James and Sirius both nodded. "Spiffing, just spiffing. Okay, the Order members will be arriving later this afternoon- Mr. Black, anything you would like to say?" Dumbledore asked quickly, noticing from the corner of his eye that Regulus was desperately trying to get a word in edgeways.

Regulus, both surprised and slightly embarrassed, nodded. "Yes sir, there are just a few things you should know about the headquarters."

"Enlighten us." Dumbledore sat down at the table and touched the tips of fingers together.

"Well, for one," Regulus began nervously. "All of the prisoners are kept in the cage on the very bottom floor."

"We already knew that-" Remus interrupted. Regulus held up his hand and continued.

"You won't be able to get there without passing a majority of the Death Eaters. You might find, however, that the prisoners haven't been taken down. They are very sporadic, want to keep the prisoners on their toes. That is a good thing and a bad thing. If they haven't been taken down you might not have to deal with the Death Eaters as a whole at all. The downside, of course, is that you'll have to find Ella's room."

"How will we know if they've been taken down?" James asked, interested.

"Just try one of the doors. They were running out of room when I left and are surely overflowing now. If the door is locked then they haven't been taken down."

"How do we open the door?" Sirius asked.

"You remember that knife Uncle Al gave you on your sixteenth birthday?" Regulus asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You think that'll work?"

"How do you think _I _got into rooms at Headquarters?" Sirius nodded, allowing himself to be slightly amused.

The hours slipped by them quickly and slowly at the same time. When eight o'clock rolled around, everyone was assembled and incredibly jittery. Even Dumbledore seemed to have lost his customary cool. He kept running his fingers through his beard. "Alright," he began, finally standing up and stretching the kinks from his back. All of the Aurors and Order members were squeezed uncomfortably into Sirius' and Remus' small living room and were quite anxious to leave. Regulus stood up as well though he would be staying behind. "Everyone check your wands."

Everyone checked their wands and various other good luck charms. Emmeline Vance was lovingly fingering a purple-haired troll doll and Arthur Weasley was rubbing at a spot on a small stone. "Does everyone know the apparation point?" Dumbledore asked. All the people in the room nodded solemnly. "You've all been briefed and it is my hope that we will be able to do some good tonight." Everyone smiled nervously, wondering if they knew exactly what they had gotten themselves into.

Regulus crossed the room to where Sirius was standing, bouncing uneasily on the balls of his feet. "Sirius."

"Yes Regulus?"

"Good luck." Sirius was struck by the sincerity in his brother's voice. The man he had thought so cold hearted seemed to be genuinely concerned. For the first time since Regulus had shown up on his doorstep, he began to believe Regulus had come to him, at least slightly, altruistically. Regulus cuffed his brother roughly on the shoulder, laughing nervously.

"Okay, everyone apparate on the count of five," Dumbledore ordered, taking out his wand. Regulus waved goodbye self-consciously and backed away from the group. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five." Thirty pops resounded and Regulus was left alone

The group resurfaced in a thick wood. Dumbledore looked around, making sure everyone was there before preceding. They followed soundlessly, too scared to speak. It took a good five minutes before they escaped the confines of the wood and stepped out into the moonlight. An involuntary shiver moved over them as they caught sight of the large manor on the hill. "Full speed ahead," Dumbledore murmured humorously. "Disillusionment charms, I'd say, and stay as quiet as you can."

After they were all properly disguised, they proceeded up the hill. Dumbledore did some fancy wand movement and they felt an invisible barrier melt away. They passed over the grounds easily. Sirius and Remus felt their excitement mount. This was the house where Ella was being held and it had been Leo's house for nearly his whole life. They seemed so linked to this place without actually having been there before.

Sirius felt Edwards, a young but promising Auror, shudder at his left elbow. This was his first big mission. "Easy Edwards," he murmured. "Stay on your toes but don't get twitchy."

Their plan was to enter through a window on the west side of the house. It was a large bay window and lead into a mostly unused storeroom (Regulus had pointed out it was the perfect place for catching a little lip). They made their way around the house unseen. Everything was going as planned, almost scarily so. At the back of Sirius' mind, he wondered why Regulus had been let off so easy. If he could lead a group of Aurors to Voldemort's headquarters, why was he aloud to survive? But there was no time for musings now. He was sure that Regulus had not set them up.

One by one, they climbed in through the window and into the storeroom. Dumbledore required a bit of a leg up from Remus but got in well enough. They regrouped once all in, the window latched closed again. The room was cluttered with chairs and tables, bookcases and rolled up carpets. A stack of molding books sat against the right wall, and a portrait of a foul looking woman hung lopsided over the fireplace which was strangely clean.

"Okay, Arthur, Vance, Edwards, and Shaklebolt, you take the west side of the ground floor," Sirius began. "Dearborn, Jones, Fenwick, and McKinnon, you take the East Side. Check the rooms for captives and if you see a Death Eater, stun him. I don't want anyone killed now. Bind them and send them to the Ministry; Aurors are standing by to deal with them." Sirius continued in a low voice, rattling off orders till he reached the end of his list, his job. "Me, Remus, James, and Dumbledore will take the basement. Good luck."

Benjy Fenwick, who was closest to the door, opened it first and they all filed out, disappearing in their respective directions. Sirius was tempted to take it at a run but Remus put a hand on his shoulder, sensing his eagerness. "Calm, stay calm Sirius," he whispered.

James, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore found their way to the basement, stunning a few Death Eaters on their way. The halls seemed mysteriously deserted. They soon found out why. Light poured from a room just before the stair. They could hear drunken laughter and general rowdiness echoing from it. "They must already be downstairs," James murmured. "Sirius, why don't you and Remus go down to the basement and release the prisoners. Professor Dumbledore and I can take out the Death Eaters," he said, his voice determined.

"Alright," Sirius answered, unable to convey his agreement visibly. Soundlessly, Remus and Sirius moved across the threshold and toward the stairs. They crept swiftly down the winding staircase, only slowing when they saw the looming, wrought iron gates in front of them.

"I'll take out the giant," Sirius whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Here, take this and unlock the door. Tell them to keep quiet." Remus gave him a squeeze on his shoulder before slinking down the stair. Sirius moved quickly. He felt his adrenaline pumping but knew he had to keep his head. "Don't use a complicated spell when a simple stunner would suffice," Mad Eye's voice echoed in his head. He moved foreword, aware of Remus' waiting form to his left. He got as close as he could without the giant cottoning on to his presence. "STUPEFY!" he bellowed. A look of shock swept across the giant's face before he toppled to the floor. Sirius stepped forward and quickly bound him; he shoved a portkey into the giant's massive hand and activated it. With the guard gone, they could see the dark forms crowding around the gates. Both Remus and Sirius reversed their disillusionment charms.

Remus had already started on the lock when Sirius was finished with the guard. The werewolf's hands were shaking horribly and it took a good minute before the lock clicked. He swung the gate opened. "Listen," he began in a low voice. "We are from the Ministry; you are all safe now. I must, however, ask you to wait a bit longer and stay as quiet as you can." A murmur spread over the cell, Remus' message passing through their midst.

Sirius joined Remus. "Let's find Ella," he whispered, his voice wavering. Remus nodded unsteadily. "Hey," Sirius whispered to the closest prisoner. "Do you know Ella Black? I'm her father and we're looking-"

"Ella Black? You're Ella Black's father? Well, I'm sorry sir but she's not here any longer," a humpbacked old lady interrupted. Sirius' heart stopped beating. They were too late.

"Not here?" Remus breathed, catching himself on one of the metal bars.

"No, she and, what's his name?"

"Andrew Gibson," another woman answered.

"Right, Andrew Gibson, escaped not four days ago."

"You're sure they escaped?" Sirius asked, his pulse quickening.

" 'Course I'm sure. Those bloody guards came down and pushed us all around, wanting to know how they escaped."

"Thank Merlin," Remus murmured, not letting go of the bar.

"And you said they left four days ago?"

"I'm not sure it was four days but it definitely wasn't more than four," the woman answered.

"So how _did _they escape; what'd you tell the guards?" Remus asked quickly.

"Told 'em the truth didn't I? I told 'em I didn't know _how _they escaped. If I knew that I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"You've honestly no idea?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"That's right; ask anybody. They were there when we all went to sleep and when we woke for breakfast, they were gone." Sirius looked around the group. They all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sirius, we should get them out of here before something happens," Remus suggested softly, his disappointment shining through. Sirius nodded, he wasn't too happy himself. He had been so ready to see Ella again, to hold her. Now she was gone and he had no idea what danger she was in. He also had no idea who this Andrew Gibson character was.

"Right, now everyone form groups of ten. Pick up an object, any object. I'll come round and activate them. They'll send you to the Ministry where Aurors are on hand to deal with you." Obediently, the prisoners formed their groups and picked up spoons, rags, bones, hair ribbons, anything they could find. Remus and Sirius moved among them, activating the objects One by one, each of the groups disappeared, leaving the cage empty.

"We'll find her Sirius. At least she's not dead." Sirius could only nod, fearing he would start crying.

"What do we do now?"

"Go back upstairs and see what's going on. I'm sure the others have found that the prisoners aren't in their rooms by now." The two walked up the winding stairs, utterly disheartened.

Things were not going any better upstairs. In fact, things had turned decidedly ugly. A full flung fight had unfolded on the landing. The disillusionment charms had, apparently, been lifted. Sirius' eyes scanned the room for James who was fending off three Death Eaters by himself, Lucius Malfoy among them. Remus darted to the left to help Edwards. Sirius only had eyes for one, Peter Pettigrew. With a thrill, he caught sight of the little rat trying to slink off down the hall. Sirius tore down the hall, sprinting as fast as he could. Wormtail, who had never been much of a runner was quickly cut off.

"S-S-Sirius," Wormtail stuttered, his eyes as large as saucers.

"How could you?" Sirius hissed, thrusting his wand against Wormtail's throat. "She was just a child, my child! What did she do to you? I knew you were low but to kidnap a child."

"She didn't look like much of a child to me," Wormtail muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Sirius heard ever word. He drove his wand harder into Peter's throat, pushing him against a wall. They were far enough down the hall to be almost completely separate from the battle.

"Keep your mouth shut rat!" Sirius spat. "Listen up. I would dearly love to kill you right here, right now but I think I'll let you suffer. I believe that there are a few Dementors who would simply _smitten_ with you." Pettigrew began to tremble uncontrollably.

"N-not the D-D-D-Dementors, p-p-please. I'm your f-f-friend!"

Sirius growled. "Friends do not betray each other. Friends do not kidnap eachother's daughters."

"You have to understand. He would have killed me."

"Then you should have died, died rather than betray your friends. You can not ally yourself with two sides Wormtail." Without another moment's hesitation, Sirius thrust an activated portkey into the hapless animagus' hand. Pettigrew disappeared and Sirius bolted back to join the fight.

James had bested two of his opponents but was still struggling with Malfoy. Sirius joined James, wanting very much to defeat the conniving blond. Nothing would make him happier than to see Malfoy receive the Dementor's Kiss. "Ah, I see Potter can't fight me of his own brawn, little Black must fight his battles for him." Sirius sent a particularly nasty hex toward the Death Eater who barely dodged it.

"Don't get messy Malfoy," Sirius barked.

"What Black? Sore you haven't found your dear little daughter? I daresay we had a _lot_ of fun with her, very sorry to have seen her go. No worries though, Our Master sent Greyback after the twosome. Maybe you can have two werewolves in the family. I-" Malfoy didn't finish his sentence, hit simultaneously with a Jelly-Brain Jinx and Furnunculus Curse. A bit more brutally than was necessary, Sirius thrust a portkey into the Death Eater's now boil-covered fist, giving him a swift kick in the gut as a goodbye present.

Dumbledore was at the opposite end of the hall, battling it out with Voldemort who had a cruel smile playing on his lips. "Come old man, is that all you have in you?" Dumbledore stayed stonily silent, his blue eyes locked on Voldemort.

Without warning, Dumbledore shouted, his eyes still not leaving his opponent "Everyone, activate your portkeys." In a second, they were gone, resurfacing in the bowels of the Ministry. It looked like a refugee camp, teeming with injured Death Eaters, Aurors and Prisoners.

"Sirius," Dumbledore began hastily, rubbing absently at a scorch mark on his right arm. "Where's Ella?"

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long. I just wanted to make it really good. I hope I haven't let you down. Please tell me what you think. Thanks to the one person who reviewed; I expect more reviews in future. Let's aim for five, just five people! Surprise me.


	12. Reunion

A/N: Okay, just one quick note before I begin. I had it wrong in chapter eleven. Ella's been in captivity for five months, making this December, late December. Hope you weren't too confused.

_"I want your flowers like babies want god's love,_

_Or maybe as sure as tomorrow will come."_

As the sun crept up overhead, Andrew rose as well. Ella had fallen asleep again and Andrew thought it best not to wake her. With her weightless in his arms again, he continued in the direction of London. The thrill of the open air was beginning to fade slightly. He was tired and weak and hungry, three things that are quite incompatible with long journeys on foot. He had to keep going though, had to get Ella home, make her safe. He winced as a sharp pain cut through his side. His breaths became increasingly short and ragged as the day progressed.

Andrew trudged on through the afternoon, trying to ignore the chill in the air. They didn't have much more than one meal's worth of food and the water bottles were half empty. He would have to make another stop. He knew, however, that each time he came into contact with another person, they had a chance of getting caught. He didn't think he could bare going back to the house after having breathed free-air.

He barely registered as the scenery changed from wood to meadow to town. He plodded ever on, blind to everything around him. Ella's breaths came in short, sharp gasps. It could have been out of paranoia, but Andrew imagined that she was getting paler by the second. He walked the rest of the day; by the time the sun set, his legs had turned to jelly. That night, they slept beneath a tree, Andrew too afraid to get much shut-eye.

The next morning, Ella didn't even wake. Andrew hoisted himself up and continued in what he hoped was the right direction. He wouldn't be able to walk forever. The day was cold, much colder than the previous one and Andrew felt himself shaking all over. Somehow, he didn't quite know how, he got through the afternoon, making frequent stops but covering ground none-the-less. Just as he thought he was going to collapse, his tired eyes caught sight of a white farm house on a hill, backlit by a magnificent sunset. He would have to stop there.

He forced himself to move foreword, telling himself over and over that soon he could rest. Maybe they would even give him a bed. Though the Emma/Matthew bit had worked well before, he didn't want to risk using the same story twice. Here, he would be Thomas Leischner with his sister Mary. Ella looked like a Mary, innocent, wide-eyed, chaste (the thought made him blush a little). He wondered, fleetingly, what had possessed Ella's parents to give her such an exotic name. She was beautiful and sweet but not exotic, definitely not exotic.

He reached the house, barely able to keep himself upright. Out of fatigue, he nearly forgot to take the weightless charm off of Ella. As he was about to cross the front yard, he lowered her down to the ground, and, with a flick of his wand, she regained her weight. Picking her up nearly made him collapse. He managed, though, to limp to the front door, bringing his fist tiredly to the wood door.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice asked from the other side. She sounded old and stern, almost McGonagall-like.

"T-Thomas Leischner, I-I and my s-s-sister need help," he replied weakly, sweat pouring down his face. He heard a click and the door swung open. The owner of the voice stood before him, short and slim. She had her gray hair pulled up in a net and was wearing a cross around her neck. The woman was dressed in a gray house dress with a lace collar and a pair of black house slippers; her sharp nose matched her equally sharp eyes.

"Come in," she ordered, stepping aside. She lead him to a small drawing room with a blazing fire in the hearth. Andrew attempted to lower Ella softly onto the couch but felt his legs finally give way. He sunk to the ground, dropping Ella onto the cushions with much more force than he had intended. "My goodness, what has happened to you boy?" she asked, rushing to his side.

"I-I'm just tired," he murmured, not able to get up from the floor.

"Yes, and I'm Queen Elizabeth. Now, come, let me help you into a chair." Andrew allowed himself to be helped to his feet. After lowering him into an armchair beside the hearth, she cleared her throat. "I'll go get my husband and we'll sort things out. In the mean time, you don't get up from that chair understand?"

Andrew nodded feebly and she left the room. He rested his head on the back of the chair. He was too tired to think, too tired to speak. A moment later, a tall, broad man stepped into the room, followed at the heals by the woman. The man had a full head of brown hair, peppered with gray. His face would have looked stern had his brown eyes not emanated such warmth. He was fiddling with a brown cap, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Good evening sir," Andrew greeted faintly, making a feeble attempt to stand.

"You see Martin? Don't you see? He's dead on his feet, just like I said. I-"

"Yes, Norah, I can see," he cut in softly. "What's your name son?"

"Thomas Leischner, and that's my sister Mary. We've been walking for so long and I'm just too tired."

"Oh you poor dear! Martin, you make sure he's comfortable while I make up a plate." Norah scuttled from the room and Martin moved foreword stiffly.

"You'll be staying the night I s'pose. There's a spare room upstairs with a couple beds, keep it for the grandchildren. I'm sure you could use a bath as well," Martin added wryly, a smile playing on his thin lips.

"Thank you," Andrew said hoarsely. Just as Martin was beginning to speak again, Ella stirred. Her eyes blinked open and she looked around the room blearily. "Good sleep Mary?" Martin asked good naturedly.

"What?" Ella asked, looking to Andrew for explanation.

"It's okay _Mary,_ we'll be staying here for the night. Mrs. um-"

"O'Brien," Martin answered quickly.

"Mrs. O'Brien is getting us some dinner and Mr. O'Brien says we might be able to get a bath. Isn't that lovely _Mary._"

"Why yes, lovely," Ella replied airily. Norah bustled in the next second, baring a plate of pot roast and potatoes.

"Oh, deary me! You've woken. I'll just get another plate." She handed Andrew the plate with a fork and moved quickly off to the kitchen. With a lovely feeling of warmth, Andrew dug into his pot roast. He didn't think he had ever smelled something so wonderful in all his life.

After both Andrew and Ella had finished their suppers (Ella pointedly avoiding the roast), Norah ushered them up the stairs. Andrew found he had regained much of his strength, the same was not true for Ella, however. She tried to stand but could only push herself a centimeter off the couch before crashing down again, shaking like a leaf. Martin, obligingly, picked her up and carried her up staircase.

"Now, how about I help Mary with a bath," Norah posed brightly. "I've never had a daughter, only three sons." Ella's face broke into the biggest smile Andrew had ever seen.

"That would be heaven," Ella smiled softly. Norah instructed Martin to sit her in the bathroom while she went to retrieve towels and a spare night gown. Ella sat, for a few minutes, on the toilet alone. She felt a little stronger with food in her stomach but she knew something was wrong. She could feel the poison moving through her veins. It wasn't the knife-like pain she had felt after first ingesting it; it had progressed to a dull ache.

She was given no more time to think as Norah came in, baring a fluffy, oversized towel and a white nightgown, dotted with yellow daisies. Norah busied herself, filling the tub with steaming water and sweet-smelling bubbles. The mere scent of it sent Ella to a place of near euphoria. She couldn't muster the energy to protest as Norah pulled off her dress, undressing her lovingly. Norah didn't say a thing upon finding the bruises that spotted her body, only sucking in air sharply through her teeth. Ella knew she must look a sight. With startling strength, Norah hoisted Ella into the bath.

"I'll leave you to the bubbles for a bit, see how your brother is doing," Norah said with a small smile. Ella nodded and sank low into the bubbles. A bath had never felt so good. She closed here eyes and rested her head against the porcelain edge. She felt almost human again, almost normal. Her thoughts shifted to her father and Remus and Leo. She would see them soon; she was sure of it. With that comforting thought, she settled into a long soak.

After she was bathed a clothed, her hair brushed and braided down her back, Ella sank into her sheets. Andrew walked in, drying his hair with a blue towel. He smiled at her gently. He was dressed in a pair of red-striped pajamas that hung loosely around him, two sizes too big. "Happy?" he asked.

"Yes, very," Ella replied.

"Good, glad to hear it. So am I. Martin says he'll drive us into London tomorrow too. Now, why don't you get some sleep." Ella could not protest. Little did they know how things had faired not forty miles from them.

"Where's Ella?" the question hung in the air. Sirius was unable to answer. Their awkward silence was interrupted by a dozen of pops behind them. Sirius spun around, startled. His eyes combed through the hub-ub. The prisoners were huddled together but the Death Eaters had all disappeared.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath. The Aurors were all looking around in disbelief.

"What happened?" James asked loudly, his eyes flashing.

"They just disappeared sir, grabbed their arms and poof, they were gone."

"Splendid, we don't find Ella and loose the Death Eaters on top of it," James huffed, running his hand through his hair. "Pardon me for a moment Sirius, I've got to go floo Lily, she'll be worried sick." Sirius nodded despondently.

"Give my love to Leo." After James departed, Sirius looked around the room more closely. They had lost a few in the fight. He just hoped, for their sakes, that they were dead and not unconscious. Edwards was gone, Elphias Doge, Marlene McKinnon, and Dorcas Meadows too. "Alright, get these people food, and blankets. They'll have to kip here for the night. Those of you who were involved in the mission are free to go. Those Aurors who were not are required to stay and watch over the survivors. You'll find a nice over-time bonus sitting in your Gringott's vaults for your trouble," Sirius barked authoritatively.

"Sirius," Dumbledore caught his shoulder. "Where's Ella?"

"She wasn't there. She and Andrew Gibson escaped three or four days ago I think. That's all I could get out of the prisoners. Then Malfoy said Voldemort's sent Greyback after them," he answered shakily.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore breathed. Remus looked on in silence, afraid to speak. "Well we really must find her soon then." Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, sooner rather than later. . ." his voice trailed off. The whole thing, he mused reflectively, had been too easy, too good to believe. "Thank Merlin it's not the full moon." Remus cringed and stiffened.

James came back. "Lily and the boys are fine. She's been checking on Regulus and he's also fine. Now, we have to find Ella." He rubbed his hands together.

"Well," Dumbledore began slowly. "They probably headed through the villages. We should start there. If we find Greyback on the way we can make sure he hasn't gotten to Ella first." The three men nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Remus muttered.

A moment later, the foursome were standing before the wood that had, only hours before, lead them up to Voldemort's hide-away. "Alright, change your cloths. We can't be going into muggle villages dressed in robes. Keep your wands at hand but do not, under any circumstances, let anyone see it." They all waved their wands over themselves and were transformed into four muggles. Sirius was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with a leather jacket and trainers. Remus had opted for khakis and a button-up shirt. James was wearing much the same outfit as Sirius was wearing and Dumbledore had transfigured his robes into a slick suit, his beard and hair shortened.

They started toward the town. They didn't stop in the first town as all the lights were off. The second also yielded no results. They apparated from town to town to save time but they were quickly becoming frustrated. It wasn't until the fifth tiny village that they caught sight of a lighted window. It was a little pub and, though the sign on the door said "closed" they moved forward.

Remus knocked. "We're closed." Came the voice from within.

"We don't want a drink. We're looking for a couple of kids." Scuffling feet quickly reached the door, unlatching it. The door swung open to reveal a very excited Ian Suttles.

"You mean Matthew and Emma Johnson?"

"Two kids have come through here recently?" Dumbledore asked, stepping into the scrubbed bar.

Ian nodded hastily. "Not two nights ago. A boy, must o' been eighteen or nineteen, comes carrying his sister Emma. Who're you?"

"Well, I'm Emma's father," Sirius said, hoping the pub didn't serve as a common passing for wayward teens. Ian's smile quickly faded and filled with rage.

"Father? You're the father?" Sirius nodded slowly, unsure if he should have said a word. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" Ian thrust his hands around Sirius' neck. "You should o' seen 'em, bruised and bedraggled, half starved. Emma didn't even wake! How could you?"

"How could I do what?"

"Don't use that on me! Matthew told me what you did, told me he was runnin' from you."

"No, that's not true. I'm, it's, you see," but nothing Sirius could think of seemed like it would calm the seething barkeep. This was proving much harder than he had anticipated.

Three hours later, the four wizards were sitting on a log at the edge of the wood. Sirius had a bag of frozen peas held up to his head. "I still can't believe he punched you," James mused softly.

"Sod off James," was Sirius' irritable reply. Remus smiled faintly, resting his chin in his hands. It was already mid-morning and they were no further on in their search than they had been before. Dumbledore stood, leaning against a tree, gazing off into the oblivion.

"Sirius," he began slowly, not looking at the wizard.

"Yes?"

"Do you think a tracking charm would work now that Ella's out of Voldemort's headquarters?"

Sirius blinked absently for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yes, yes," he said, becoming more excited. "Why didn't I think of that? A tracking charm, of course!" He drew out his wand, performing a series of complicated wrist movements. A moment later, words started spelling out in front of him in a stream of purple smoke. _Vela Jane Black: Aylesford Service Station, Maidstone. _Sirius' breath caught in his throat. "I can't believe it; she's at a petrol station in Kent."

A few hours before, Ella had woken in pure heaven. For the first time since July, she woke to soft sheets and the smell of breakfast. She blinked the sleep from her eyes before looking around for Andrew. He was nowhere to be seen though his bed sheets were tussled. The sun streamed through the window and fell in fragmented waves across the white coverlet. She stretched her arms tentatively, hoping against hope that her paralysis was just a nightmare. Her arms worked fine but she found, trying to swing her legs over the side of the bed, that she could not move. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek but quickly batted it away. She was away from that horrible place and crying seemed utterly foolish.

A moment later, Andrew came into the room, dressed in clean trousers and shirt. With him, he brought a tray of toast, oatmeal and tea. "Rise and shine!" he greeted brightly. As soon as you finish your breakfast and get dressed we'll be off. We should be into London before noon." Ella smiled weekly, still smarting from her discovery.

Andrew left her to her food and she was very glad of it. She found she didn't have much of an appetite, only able to nibble at the corners of her toast and down a few gulps of tea. Not wanting to displease Andrew or Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien, she put the rest of the food in a napkin and tossed the bundle into the rubbish bin beside her bed. Just as she was wondering how exactly she was supposed to get dressed when she couldn't even get out of bed, Mrs. O'Brien came bustling in. She had a sweater and skirt under her arm and a smile on her face. "I think these should fit you nicely. You look around the size of my oldest granddaughter, though you're a bit thinner." Mrs. O'Brien helped her into the cloths and sat her up in the bed. "You look lovely. Now, as for your dress I didn't think you'd want-"

"Oh no, please, it was a gift. I know it doesn't look like much but, could I please have it back?" Ella pleaded, near tears. Mrs. O'Brien looked a bit taken aback and opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking.

"Well, of course dear, if it was a gift." She bustled out of the room to, Ella could only assume, find her dress.

Thirty minutes later, Martin came up the stairs, followed by Andrew. He picked her up like she weighed no more than a dried leaf. Ella felt impotent and out of control, childlike. She didn't like it in the slightest and the sooner she could get treated for the silly potion the better. Martin slid her into the back seat of his blue pickup truck. Norah bounced right outside the door and leaned into to kiss Ella on the cheek as soon as Martin had pulled back. "You will write or phone us when you get home?" Norah asked tearfully, slipping Ella a small scrap of paper with their address and phone number scribbled on it. Ella nodded.

"Of course Mrs. O'Brien. I'll never be able to thank you enough for all you've done."

"It was nothing Mary dear; I quite liked having a daughter. Maybe you could visit."

"Maybe." Ella murmured though she didn't think her father would let her out of his sight for a long time. After Norah embraced Andrew warmly and kissed Martin on the cheek, the two men got into the car. They were off in no time, bulleting down the dirt road toward London. Ella felt the poison course through her veins and she soon fell asleep, her head resting against the window pane.

Andrew and Martin didn't say a word until Martin finally broke the silence thirty minutes later. "I'll need to stop for some petrol; I'm a bit low," Martin said gruffly, pulling into a run-down looking station. "Why don't you go in and ask for a couple bottles of coke?" Andrew nodded and got out of the car, Martin handed him a few crumpled bills. Snow was beginning to fall softly as he stepped into the shop. A couple of men in coveralls sat at the front, conversing in low voices with the cashier. They looked up as he came in. Andrew gave them a small wave and moved on to the refrigerator in the back. He grabbed three bottles and was about to take them up to pay when he heard a yell from outside the door.

"Bloody hell!" one of the men at the front exclaimed, rushing to the window. Andrew dropped the bottles and rushed to the door. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he saw a wild looking man attacking Martin. He recognized the man as Greyback. He pulled the wand from his sleeve and rushed out.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he bellowed, sprinting out of the store. Greyback dodged the spell easily and turned to Andrew, dropping the then unconscious Martin. Andrew backed away, recognizing the yellow glint in Greyback's eyes. "Stupefy," he tried again and missing.

"I've been looking for you Gibson. How will you feel, going back to your old cell. No doubt, Voldemort will have a few, how do I say it, choice words for you," Greyback growled. Andrew felt himself sink. He couldn't go back, he just couldn't.

Just as he about had his back against the wall, he heard a few pops behind Greyback. The werewolf turned to find Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin standing before him, looking none-too-happy. He wasn't given time to react before Dumbledore had him in a full body bind.

Sirius hurried foreword, grabbing the front of Andrew's shirt. "Where's Ella?" he asked, his voice low and gravely.

"She-she's in the truck, i-in the back seat," Andrew choked out. The three men hurried to the pickup and Andrew sunk to the pavement. Martin lay forgotten next to one of the pumps. Sirius was the first to reach the car and he yanked the door open, nearly taking it off its hinges. He found Ella sleeping soundly in the back seat, more thin than he had ever seen her before. But she was there, she was there. He felt himself go weak at the sight of her. With all the strength he could muster, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her to him tightly.

"Ella, Ella, my Ella," he murmured, over and over again. Her eyes blinked open, not knowing quite where she was.

"Dad, Dad, is that you?"

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. The new term has just started up and I've been bogged over with work. Thanks a million times over for my reviews! I think, just so I can rectify any errors are ills in the chapters, that I will keep the five-review rule. That means that, if you want to read the next installment, you'll just have to review.


	13. Captivated in Her Palm

_"I want your flowers like babies want God's love  
Or maybe as sure as tomorrow will come"_

For a brief moment she felt like she was dreaming again. She felt her father's strong arms enfold her and she didn't want to open her eyes, fearing it would all disappear. It wasn't until she heard his deep, husky voice in her ear. He was there; it wasn't a dream at all. "Dad? Dad, is that you?" Her eyes flickered open and she saw the top of his head, his hair pulled back and she smelled his scent, his masculine, soap sent.

"Yes, yes Ella it's me," he murmured, pulling back from her slowly to get a better look at her. There were large tears forming in his gray eyes and a small smile played on his lips. She felt a sob rise in her throat and she felt a surge of energy.

"I-I can't believe it's really you!" she exclaimed through sobs. He pulled her into his arms again and this time she wrapped hers around his neck, not wanting to let go. She was free; she wouldn't ever have to go back.

"Let's get you home dearest," Sirius whispered, sliding one of his arms under her legs and the other supporting her back. He pulled her out into the cool air, the tiny, delicate snowflakes fluttering down and catching in her eyelashes. Remus and James hurried to her side, matching grins stretched across their faces. Remus got to her first, leaning down to give her a soft kiss on her cheek. James followed close behind kissing her on the top of her curly head.

"You gave us quite a scare," James said, chuckling nervously. Remus' smile only grew, apparently having gone mute.

"I'm so happy to see you," Ella returned hoarsely, nestling more closely against Sirius' chest. Her eyes panned the station, searching for Andrew and Mr. O'Brien. Her eyes fell on the fallen form of Martin first. Fear gripped her chest. She gasped and tried to scramble from Sirius' arms. Startled, he lowered her down to the ground. In her hurry to get to him, she momentarily forgot her handicap and attempted to take a step, her jelly legs buckling under her.

"Ella. . ." Sirius trailed off, trying to help her to her feet.

"What happened to Mr. O'Brien?" she asked, supporting herself on her arms. She looked each wizard in the face, trying to understand.

"It was Greyback," Remus said finally. "He was sent to get you and the boy-"

"Andrew," Ella corrected automatically.

"Right, well, he found you and I think he might have bit, um, what's his name?"

"Mr. O'Brien," Ella said softly. "Martin O'Brien."

"Right. . ."

Ella looked horrified. "But, it's not the full moon is it? Nothing will happen to him." Her gaze didn't leave the old man who had yet to wake up.

"Well, it doesn't happen very often," Remus said uncertainly. "We should take him to St. Mungo's and they'll deal with him there."

"We need to get you there anyway," Sirius stated sternly, picking up Ella again. Ella's arm wrapped around his neck again but she was still gazing at Mr. O'Brien.

"I certainly hope he's okay. Where's Andrew? He's not hurt is he?"

"No, he's fine," Sirius answered quickly. "He's right over there." He turned so she could see him. Her pale face split into a smile.

"Come on Andrew; they won't bite," she called over to him. Hesitantly, the lanky nineteen-year-old slunk over.

"We should get him to St. Mungo's too it seems," James mused. A small pop interrupted them and Dumbledore appeared a triumphant grin on his old face.

"He's being held at Azkaban at this very moment. Now Ella, aren't you a sight for sore eyes m'dear. And who is this fine young gentleman? I seem to remember a boy who looks quite a bit like you, forever holed up in the library." Andrew blushed. He looked like he was ready to collapse.

"Yes sir, I did seem to gravitate toward the library," Andrew replied gently.

"It's good to see you professor," Ella stated dreamily. The adrenaline which had entered her upon seeing her father again was quickly fading. Sleep was coming on quickly.

"Sir," Andrew began, his eyes studying Ella intently. "Ella won't stay awake for very long. You'd best get her to St. Mungo's." Sirius nodded, vowing to have a nice long chat with the boy as soon as he had his daughter situated.

"Don't worry Sirius," Dumbledore began. "I'll handle the men in the petrol station. You just focus on Ella." Sirius nodded and, with a pop, he and Ella had apparated within the sterile, white walls of St. Mungo's hospital. Remus appeared a second later, a hand gripped tightly around Andrew's elbow. James came soon after, Martin O'Brien in tow. A sharp looking healer marched over to them, her arms folded over her bulging chest.

"And what do we have here?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"This is my daughter, Vela Black. She's been given a poison by Voldemort. This boy came with her, he's been held by the Death Eaters for over five months and the man, I think it's O'Brien, has been bitten by Fenrir Greyback. Obviously we'll need some immediate attention." The healer was taken aback for a moment but only a moment.

"Right, follow me." Her boots clicked noisily down the hall.

An hour later, Sirius was sitting in a chair beside Ella's bed, clutching her small, bony hand in his. Remus had gone to the Potter's to bring Leo and James had gone to the Ministry to get some Aurors to patrol the hospital. Dumbledore was outside the room talking with the healers. She was in bad shape; he could see that; he had expected it. The girl that was sitting in front of him, however, was in worse shape than he could have imagined. Andrew had explained everything before he'd fallen asleep himself in the bed beside Ella's. Sirius couldn't imagine what she must have been like before the O'Briens cleaned her up. Her once oval face was now sunken and bruised. Indeed, her whole body was covered in angry welts, bruises and cuts. But the thing that bothered him the most was how shrunken and weak she appeared. He would never forget the sight of her sinking to the ground at the petrol station.

The healers had explained to him later that she was basically paralyzed from the waist down. She was sleeping now, her breathing coming in sharp gasps and her body occasionally revolting in strong spasms. With a shaking hand, Sirius traced her chin. At least, he told himself, she was here and safe. He would make her safe. Dumbledore came in a moment later, his face grave and serious.

"They can't figure out what they've poisoned Ella with," he said in a low, rumbling voice. "They've asked if there's a potion expert who owes you a favor." Sirius' head fell into his hand. No, he did not have a potion expert who owed him a favor. "You've got to ask him Sirius, for Ella's sake." Sirius nodded, resigned to his fate.

"Would you sit with her for a bit? I'll go use to the fireplace. He'll be at Hogwarts right?" Dumbledore nodded and Sirius stood. Each step seemed to bring him interminable grief as if he were walking toward his death. He didn't want to ask Severus Snape for a favor. He didn't want to be indebted to his oily-haired nemesis. The very thought of it made him shiver but it was for Ella, his Ella. His baby was dieing slowly on a hospital bed and he'd be damned if he let his stupid pride get in the way of her health. A long row of fireplaces, separated by tall gray partitions, ran across a whole wall. He walked up to the first one and pulled out five Knuts and slipped them one by one into the small slot outside of the cubicle.

A mechanized voice echoed grainily from a rusty speaker. "Thank you for your service, step inside and make your call; the fire operator will give you a three minute warning. You have paid for ten minutes." With a click, the voice went off and Sirius stepped up to the fire. After he'd sat down in the squat, brown, moldy chair the fireplace filled with bright emerald flames.

"Severus Snape, Potion Master's Office, Hogwarts," he stated clearly. Snape's office immediately swam into view. The vile creature was sitting at his desk, shuffling through a large stack of paper. The oily git looked up at the fireplace and his face split into a grimace.

"What do you want Black?" he spat, not putting down his quill.

"I need to ask you for a favor," Sirius stated sullenly, looking down at his hands.

"You want a favor? Sirius Black wants a favor from me? Well, I'll give you an answer Black, yes even before you ask. The answer is no. I wouldn't do a favor for you if my very life depended on it. I wouldn't sink to that level-"

"Listen Snape, if it were for me I would never have asked you. The thing is, the thing is, it's not for me. It's for Ella," Sirius interrupted. It might have been wishful thinking but Sirius thought he saw the slightest change in the professor.

"So you've got her then?"

"Yes, and, well the Healers can't seem to figure out what Voldemort's been poisoning her with. If you could just come and have a look at her, I'd be in your debt. Please, she liked you." Even as he spoke the words he felt hot bile rise in his throat. He'd never been too keen on Ella's misplaced respect and platonic affection for Professor Snape.

"I liked her too, the only NEWT student I had that knew a god damn thing. She was hard not to like, Vela. . ." Snape trailed off, not talking to Sirius any longer.

"Will you then? It really is urgent. She's lost all feeling from the waist down, can't walk or even stand. She falls asleep after only a few minutes awake." Sirius tried to hide his weakness, knowing full well it would just come back to haunt him. Snape seemed to think about it for a fraction of a second before nodding his head slowly.

"I'll floo over there in a minute; I just need to gather up a few things first. Oh, and Black, this is not for you."

"I know," Sirius hastened, biting back a snide remark. Snape left his office and Sirius pulled back from the fire. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach but he knew he had done what was best. He walked back toward Ella's room to wait for Snape. Hopefully he would be able to make heads or tails of the situation.

As he was walking, he caught up with Harry, Lily, Leo, and Remus. Leo was pale and shaking but seemingly happy. Lily looked nearly frantic. Remus looked drawn but elated, and Harry looked uneasy. Sirius smiled inwardly; Harry had an almost pathological fear of hospitals. "Sirius! What did the Healers say? I've been absolutely frantic," Lily exclaimed.

"They don't really know what's wrong. It's some potion but we knew that before. I just flooed Snape; he'll be here momentarily.

"Can we see her?" Leo asked faintly.

"Sure, yeah, definitely," Sirius answered, cuffing his son on the shoulder. The five-some marched on to the room. Dumbledore was examining Ella, passing his wand over her slowly, his brow furrowed intently. James was in the corner, conversing in a low voice with a couple Aurors. Andrew was sitting up in his bed, gazing at Ella.

"Aw, Sirius, will he be here soon?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius could only nod. "That's good, very good. A Healer came by to say they've patched up Martin O'Brien. His wife will be here shortly. He'll carry some residual wolf-ish qualities but nothing greater than a desire for very rare meat."

"Ella will be glad to hear it," Remus said, smiling.

"I'm sure she will. . .when she wakes up," Sirius trailed off.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe there was any way I could contact my father," Andrew asked tentatively. Sirius jumped.

"Yes, of course. Maybe Harry could lead you to the fires?" Harry nodded quickly, eyeing Ella with apprehension. Andrew smiled appreciatively and slid out of his bed and followed Harry out the door. After Harry and Andrew had disappeared, James came up, the three Aurors followed.

"Sirius, I've put Shacklebolt, Dawlish, and Savage in charge of patrol." James put his arm around his wife and gestured to the three Aurors with a jerk of his head. Sirius nodded.

"Good," Sirius answered softly.

Meanwhile, Harry and Andrew were making a slow, silent journey toward the fires. That is, it was silent until Harry was sure they were out of earshot of the inhabitants of Ella's room. "So," he began, trying to keep the venom from his voice. "Are you and Ella, you know. . ." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence without losing his breakfast. Andrew shrugged lamely.

"I love her. I don't know how she feels."

"Well, you love her huh? Let's get a few things straight," Harry spoke authoritatively, continuing to look foreword. "If you hurt her in any way, make her suffer in any capacity, I'll personally castrate you." Andrew nearly choked. He certainly hadn't expected that sentence. He, for one, was Harry's elder, at least by a year. For another, he had just escaped Lord Voldemort's clutches. "If I hear you've done anything. . .impure with her you'll have me to answer to. She's a special person and it's my job to look out for her."

"I know she's special!" Andrew exclaimed, his voice at least an octave higher than usual. "I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"I hope for your sake that's true. Here we are. You just step in there and I'll put in the Knuts." Andrew, quite happy to get away from Harry, stepped into the booth without a second thought.

"Do you know anything about the potion?" Snape asked, studying Ella's Healer chart, running his finger down the paper slowly.

"Only what Andrew's told me about the side-effects," Sirius answered through gritted teeth.

"That and, well, after Voldemort gave her the potion, he said it would kill her slowly, like knives "he was told"," Remus put in.

"Andrew said she didn't wake up for days after it was first administered. After he got some food in her, she began to have brief periods of alertness but she quickly fell asleep again."

Snape nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the chart. "I need to question her," he murmured, looking to Professor Dumbledore who nodded. With a flick of his wand, he woke Ella up with a slight electric shock. She jumped and looked around the room, her eyes finally falling on Professor Snape.

"Professor," she began, pushing herself up weakly against her pillows and smiling brightly.

"Ms. Black, how are you feeling?"

"Alright I suppose, a bit better than before," she replied.

"I'm here to find out all I can about what You Know Who gave you, what made you so sick. What can you tell me about it?"

"Well, he put it in tea so it is obviously soluble and is not affected by heating or the addition of other "flavors" is suppose you could call them. It felt like knives stabbing my insides on the way down and the sharp, stabbing feeling continued until I passed out. When I woke days later the sharp pain had faded to a dull ache. It's odd; the first thing that went was the feeling in my legs. I can feel it, coursing through my veins, it feels. . .black," she finished lamely, knowing the description was sub-par. It felt "black"? What was that supposed to mean? It took everything in her to stay calm and to speak about her poison as she would any other in Potions. Snape smiled weakly.

"Thank you. Has anything else gone?"

"No, I mean I don't think so. I just feel very weak, tired."

"Do you mind if I run a test?" Ella shook her head. He touched the tip of his wand to her stomach. Words shot up from her, spelling out what could only be potions ingredients. The words didn't disappear immediately and Snape quickly copied them down on a scrap of parchment from his pocket. Beside each ingredient was a measurement. The Potions Master studied the list.

"Well?" Dumbledore probed.

"It's not a potion I've heard of, not one he's used in the past. My guess is that it's either very old and obscure or he's made it up himself. Let's hope it's not the latter. I'll be back as soon as I can find the answer."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Lily asked. Snape shook his head.

"Don't worry Ms. Black; I'll get to the bottom of this." He disappeared a second later leaving the group stunned and silent. Harry and Andrew appeared a moment later.

"Andrew!" Ella exclaimed. The room disappeared for him and he rushed to her side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, bending down to kiss her temple. She smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, you?"

"Never been better. My dad's going to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow."

"Good, I'm sure he missed you." Andrew could only smile. He felt a warmth sweep through him as he gazed at her sweet face, her sparkling eyes and tempting red lips. Before he could stop himself, he had bent down again for another kiss. This time, however, his lips seemed to gravitate toward her lips instead of her temple or cheek. Their lips met and there was an explosion of energy. For a second everything melted away, that is, until five pairs of very angry hands pulled him roughly away and he was face-to-face with a set of very irate wizards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

A/N: Okay, I'm really, super duper sorry I've been so long updating and that I haven't read any from Lost in a long while. Our computer crashed and we had to buy a new one. This is the end of _Fever Dreams_, not the end of the larger story (don't worry). The next story: _Making My Way Through the Dark_ will be a continuation. I hope to post the first chappie of that in the coming days. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I won't leave you on tender hooks very long. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
